SAO: Hunter & Prey
by GreySwordsman
Summary: A sequel to SAO: Redemption. In this story Mikael must enter Gun Gale Online to bring an end to his enemy Retribution from the last story. While there the player are turned into his allies and enemies as GGO turn into a death game. This story introduces Philia and Strea into the group. While Sinon attempt to escape captivity from Retribution. This story is mature. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- How it all began**

 **The first chapter in SAO: Hunter & Prey, the third story in Mikael story. In this story Mikael has to enter Gun Gale Online to track down his enemy Retribution in order to save Sinon, so it simply a game of cat and mouse except there is one rule you die in the game you die for real. Mikael must make allies to survive another round of a death game as his past haunts him. This story shall introduce two character I have been waiting to do. In this chapter Mikael acquires some help from friend to prepare himself to enter Gun Gale Online while it revealed just what situation does Retribution have Sinon.**

 **The Hunter- Mikael POV**

I was still in shock from what I had just read as the situation had hit me hard. Sinon was now trapped inside Gun Gale Online with no way to get out except from finding Retribution and ending his game, it was just like Sword Art Online all over again except this time it was being hosted by someone who loved the idea of murdering another player just for fun. I immediately fell to my knee as fear went through my entire body. I was unable to move due to the throughout that Sinon was now captured by the one person you wouldn't want her to be. I then was able to move when I thought 'Wait this is Sinon we are talking about. She wouldn't give up easily and neither shall I. I have to enter Gun Gale Online and end Retributions twist game.' I then made my way to my office to begin converting my avatar from Alfhiem over to GGO. I then thought 'Wait if I use my Alfhiem avatar, Retribution will know it is me straight away and could just kill Sinon straight.' I then stopped and began to think about how could I create an avatar that Retribution wouldn't recognise. Suddenly it dawned on me that Nariko could help me out with this problem. I then took my phone out and dial Nariko's number. The phone soon began ringing as I heard a voice say "Hello." "Hello Nariko, it's me Mikael" I responded. "Oh hello Mikael, it's good to hear from you. So why did you call me" Nariko asked me. "I was wondering if you could create an avatar that is completely unrecognisable as me as I need to enter a game to deal with a problem and the person responsible knows exactly what I look like" I told her.

"Okay Mikael I will be there soon just give me a few minutes" Nariko replied. "Okay I will wait I just need to go purchase the game" I responded. The phone call soon ended as she hung up. I then went out to purchase the game since the only copy in the house was Sinon and since Retribution said the current situation was just like Sword Art Online so if I removed the game then that it Sinon life is over. It didn't take long to get the game since the game store was close by and within walking distance. Once i returned I turned my laptop onto the Bullet of Bullets broadcast to see If anything new had happened in the situation. It just happened that the minute I turned it on a cloak figure in a white robe appeared. The figure soon spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you are aware the was a problem with the broadcast earlier. Well that was me, I have taken control of the Bullet of Bullets and turned it into my own game. The rules of this game are simple, you have to find and kill the other players or me and if you die in the game you die for real. However, I will broadcast the last rule when a certain player shows up. So I wish you all good luck." The broadcast was then over as I heard someone behind me say "So that the problem you spoke of Mikael." I turned around in my chair to see Nariko was standing there. "Yep it seems that my warning didn't seem to matter to him at all. Damn if only I take him out when I had the chance" I told her. "Well let's get to work on your new avatar to deal with this problem" she replied before taking my laptop to begin creating my GGO avatar. She started by taking the basic outline of Alfhiem avatar.

She then increased my height slight before changing the colour of my hair to grey and my eyes to sliver. She then made my hair slightly longer before working on my outfit. She gave my avatar the basic equipment but added a sliver coat. After that she began working on my stats. She put Agility, Dexterity, Strength and Vitality while she put my Sensibility and Luck at normal. "Why are you not changing those two" I asked her. "Simple it would make you stand out if a player who just started playing had all max out stats. This way you will have a bit more of an advantage without during attention to yourself" she told me. She then began to work on the skill I would have applied Army Combative, Hawk Eye, Acrobatics, First Aid and Suggestion before adding a new skill called Blade Creation (A skill that allowed player to create their own photon swords). She then passed the laptop to me when the option of name popped up. I thought for a while since I know I couldn't use my real name or Alfhiem name but I need a name that Sinon would recognise so I typed in the name "Sliver Blade." After that I passed the laptop back to Nariko as she said "Okay you are now ready to log on just put on the Amusphere and you know what to do." I then walked over to the chair and put on the Amusphere before saying "Link Start."

 **The Prey- Retribution POV**

I stood by the window as I looked over the world of Gun Gale Online as I thought about the broadcast. "I hope he saw my little show after all this was because of him. Now I have taken him out of his comfort zone and into a world where I hold power but just to be sure I should prepare for the next broadcast" I said to myself before walking away from the window and began to make my way to the holding cells. I opened the door to the closest cell to reveal the captive that I was so proud of. "Are you awake, Sinon" I asked her as her arm were chained to the wall. "What the, Retribution" she shouted. "Yes it is me. I hope you are enjoying yourself as I know I am" I told her I brushed my hand across her cheek. "You know Mikael is going to rescue me no matter what" she told me as I then smiled. "Oh I know that exactly why I captured you in particular. I want him to come after me so that we can decide once and for all who is better, which one of us is truly the best killer. This fight will be a battle of the age, the last two members of Laughing Coffin fighting it out till the bitter end." I told her. "And what about me" she asked me. "Oh that simple you will be teleported away after the last broadcast but you will be stuck in the same situation as everyone else with only one way out. Find me and kill me simple as that" I told her before walking out of the cell and return to my main room. "Oh Mikael you should have killed me when you had the chance but now all these deaths are on your hands. The chaos of Sword Art Online as now spread to Gun Gale Online as the death game has now begun" I said to myself as I sat down on my throne.

 **The end of Chapter 1. With this story I took a lot of inspiration from the Fairy Dance Arc of Sword Art Online but I took out one of the biggest flaws with and that was how Asuna was done in that Arc as I didn't want to portray Sinon as a damsel in distress as that isn't her kind of character which is why Retribution isn't going to hold her hostage but instead make it so that she can't come in contact with Mikael which you will find out in later chapters. In the next chapter Mikael begin his journey in Gun Gale Online as he get equipped and allies to join him while Retribution decide how he will use the participates of Bullet of Bullets to his advantage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The New Death Game**

 **In this chapter Mikael as entered Gun Gale Online to find Sinon and bring an end to Retribution's twisted plan, while he is there he begins to make allies but at the same time he makes enemies. Also Kirito reach a call that brings him into the mess also. The question is will Mikael and Kirito be able to survive this death game or has the brothers luck run out.**

 **The Hunter- Mikael POV**

I awoke on a platform in my brand new avatar. It felt straight to be in a brand new avatar after spending so much time in my SAO/ALO avatar. It took me a while before I began to move away from the platform. My avatar felt lighter then my previous one but it only took a moment for me to get used to. Once I was used to it I heard an alarm go off before a massive screen appear in the sky. A symbol was shown that I didn't recognise but soon after it appeared it cut to the new face of Retribution. "Retribution" I growled at the screen. "Ladies and Gentleman I am sure you are all aware of what is going at the moment with Bullet of Bullets and the whole Gun Gale Online. Simple enough you are all trapped in here with only one way out. Well technically two ways now" he told us. I was surprise that he mentioned there was a second way to get out but figure out that it was going to be a way that I wouldn't like. "The first way is to find me and beat me, the hard way as I liked to call it. However, the easy way is find me the player who goes by the name Mikael or Sabre or any other sword related name. If you find him then bring him to me and I will realise you all but be aware I know what he looks like so if you bring me someone who isn't him then there will be severe consequence. And if that isn't enough to motivate you then all me to show you something" he said before picture of all the best players in Gun Gale Online. The last picture was Sinon or her GGO avatar captured which caused me to feel a mix of emotion from anger and rage to sadness and emptiness.

After that Retribution appeared again and said "I have given you your ways to get out and if you want your Bullet of Bullets to continue then you will do what I have asked and with that I bide you all the best of luck." The screen then disappeared as I then heard what sound like a uproar as people in the near the town started shout and began planning what to do now. It was strange but familiar as it seems that Gun Gale Online had that completely turned into Sword Art Online and Drake had turned himself into Ahikiko Kayaba. Suddenly felt hatred flow through me at the thought of how much like SAO this world was turning into and how this all could have been avoided if I had just taken care of when I had the chance but I was weak and let him go. 'No you're not' I heard an all too familiar voice say to me. It was the same voice that talked to me back in Sword Art Online when I needed help. "So you have returned then" I asked it. "So it would seem" it replied to me. "So what exactly are you" I asked it. "Well I would be you conscious" it told me. "My conscious" I replied. "Yep that me" he responded. "How does that work" I asked him. "Well the amount of emotion that you felt when you learnt that you were trapped inside Sword Art Online must have create me as a way of stopping you from going completely insane and committing suicide right then" He told me.

"Wait then how are you here now" I asked him. "My guess is that Project Ascension must have react in a way that caused me to show up again" he told me. It made sense since Project Ascension worked on thought and emotion and when I saw Sinon It must have trigger something. "So now what" I asked it. "Well I believe that we have a bad guy to take down. So let go be a hero" he replied before fading away. 'God I really don't like being called a hero' I thought to myself. I began walking to where I heard the noise and saw massive group of player gather as I hid in a back alley. "You heard what he said, all we have to do is find him or the player and then this world can back to how it was before" the player standing in front of everyone shouted. It strange because that player reminded me a lot of Kibaou by the way he was getting everyone to push toward one goal that would have severe consequences. "I ask all of you will you help in finding these players and making wish they never came to this game" he shouted as everyone else cheer and roared in agreement. They then all separate into group and went their different ways. After they were all gone I sighed in relief that none of them had seen me otherwise I would have some explain to do. I took a minute to take the whole situation in as not only was I now hunting down Retribution but now I had some competition or allies depending on whether they will help me since now I'm being hunted.

I lean against the wall as I thought about what to do next. I check my inventory to see that had no weapons on me so I made it my first thing to get myself some weapons as well as some practise with them since these players would have more experience than I do. I then pushed myself of the wall I tried to figure out where I would get weapons when I was then interrupted by someone say "Hey are you okay." I turned around to see two girls, one with dandelion hair and the other one with lavender hair (These are Philia and Strea but I using their appearance from SAO: Hollow Fragment and not their ones from SAO: Lost Song). I was shocked at how easily I was discovered but knew it was my own fault for being too relaxed. "Oh I'm fine I was just watching the speech that was going on" I told them, still worried that they might figure out I was the player Retribution is after. "Oh yeah that little thing so, are you going to join them" the dandelion one asked me. "Me nope, I have only just started to play this game so I would just hold them back" I replied to them. "I don't think so from your appearance you look really strong" the lavender hair one told me. She looked at me in full detail. "Strea what have we said about trying to flirt with every player we meet" Dandelion one said. "Oh Philia it fun the way they react to it and beside what I was saying was true he does look like a capable player" Strea replied. "Fine Strea but I have warned you, so any way what are you doing here" Philia asked me.

"Well I was looking for a place to buy weapons since now it seems that if I want to get out of here I will need to find that player" I told her. "Oh we know a place nearby that sell weapons we can take you there" Strea told me. Philia looked surprise that she had just said that and said to her "Strea we shouldn't just help him like that for all we know he could be that other player that guy is looking for." "Well why don't we ask him his name and see if it a blade related name" Strea responded. "Okay, what is you name" Philia asked me. I thought for a minute before I said "My name is Sliver." "There Philia he is fine his name isn't blade related" Strea told her. "Not yet show me your player info" Philia demand. 'Oh no if she sees that she will know that I am the player everyone is hunting' I thought to myself as opened up my player menu. As I did I noticed that my name didn't say Blade anymore but now said Sliver the name I told them. I then moved my player screen toward her as she looked at it. "Very well your information checks out. Come on we will take you to get the weapon" she told me before the three of us starting walking off somewhere.

 **The Legend- Kirito POV**

I found it strange that I haven't heard from Mikael in a while since he said that he would have said if Sinon was okay by now or would have least logged back on to tell me himself. I eventually decided to log off to get in contact with him in the real world. Once I logged off my phone began to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Kikuoka Seijirou who was calling me. I found it strange since he has tried to contact me since the end of the Gun Gale Incident. "Hello" I said into the phone. "Ah hello kirito I glad that you picked up. I need your help with something" Seijirou asked me. "Uh what is it" I asked him. "It would seem that something has happened to Gun Gale Online has I have received report that a player has made impossible for players to log out and a few have said that player who have died in the game have died in a similar as with Sword Art Online. This player is reported to be similar in appearance to Death Gun" he told me. I was completely surprised but then It dawned on me that was probably the reason Mikael logged off so quickly since Sinon was on GGO for the Bullet of Bullets tournament. "Okay so what do you want me to do" I asked him. "Well it would seem that a new player had logged on and it just so happens to be your brother, so do you mind telling what you know about this situation" he asked me. "About one month ago there was a player called Retribution who threatened Alfhiem Online. He wished to harm my brother because back in SAO the two of them were in Laughing Coffin. Mikael was teamed up with his sister however my brother eventually quit Laughing Coffin and helped to get rid of them once and for all. That meant he was forced to kill Retributions sister. So now it seems that he has captured Sinon in order to get at my brother since those two are going out" I told him.

"Okay so this incident is all about your brother and a player. Well I need your help in fixing this" he said to me. "How do I do that" I asked him. "Simple I going to set a room in the hospital for you to log onto Gun Gale Online. Unfortunately, you will be using the avatar you had before" he told me. I was worried about going back into another death but then I realised that my brother who I have only know for a month was now going to sacrifice his life and I couldn't let that happen. I don't want to lose him. "Okay I will do it" I told him. "That good the room will be ready in two hours so please be there by then" he told me before hanging up. I then thought about all that was going on and how afraid I was about entering a death game again but I need to put that aside for my brother. I then began to make my way to the hospital.

 **The end of chapter 2 and the introduction of Philia and Strea as well as the team up of Mikael and Kirito. This chapter took a while to write due to what I had going on as well as the fact I am writing multiply stories at once but don't worry I will get another chapter upload next week. In the next chapter Kirito enter GGO again, Mikael takes on the unstoppable game as well as we discover abit about his past as a gamer while we learn about that player who wants to take Mikael and Retribution down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Sniper training**

 **In this chapter Mikael takes on the Untouchable game as well as receives something that make him more determined to find Retribution and save Sinon. While Kirito logs onto Gun Gale Online to find the mess it had become as well as we learn abit about the man who is leading the players of GGO on a manhunt for Retribution and Mikael.**

 **The Hunter- Mikael POV**

It felt strange just how different Gun Gale Online was to that of Alfhiem Online but that was to be expected since Gun Gale Online was a shooter game while Alfhiem was a fantasy game. Yet still it felt strange since when I transfer from Sword Art Online to Alfhiem it was so familiar to me but this game had taken me out of my comfort zone. We continued to walk through the street of SBC Glocken until we eventually reached a large shop which had a sign that said 'General Gun Shop'. 'Well it seems the creators weren't that creative with the name of shop but this will make it a lot easier to get about and I could avoid another incident like back in Sword Art Online after all who name a blacksmith shop Red Rose' I thought to myself. "Here we are the general gun shop where you will be able to get any weapon you need at a good price" Strea told me. "Hey Sliver how much do you have on you after all you are a beginner so you probably haven't taken part in a match yet" Philia asked me. I opened up my menu to take a look and saw that I had over 1 mil credits but knew I couldn't tell them that otherwise they would I was a hacker who just stole another player account. "That much only 1000 credit" I told them, knowing that was the starting amount from when Sinon tried to convince me to start playing this game. "Well that enough to get you a weapon but not a good one which you will need in the situation we are in now especially with the threat of death looming over you" Philia told me.

"So how exactly do I get enough credits to buy a good gun" I asked her. "Well most players would simply log off and transfer money in the real world through the conversion system which you can still do since we can still log off as the guy said that he we die in the game we die for real but he didn't say we couldn't log out" Strea told me. I knew I couldn't do that since how was I going to explain how I transfer so much into my account without revealing who I was. "That is out of the question since I'm guessing you don't have that much to transfer" Philia said to me. "Your right I don't have much to transfer to this account as I have been saving up for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" I told them, not exactly lying I was planning on proposing to Sinon sometime in the future. "Oh did you hear that Philia he was going to propose to his girlfriend" Strea said as we entered the gun shop attracting the attention of the player in there before they went back to what they were doing. "Okay if you were going to propose to your girlfriend then why did you enter this death game then" Philia asked me. "Because my girlfriend was participating in the Bullet of Bullets before this happened" I told her. "Oh what was her player name maybe we have heard of her" Strea asked me excited. "Her name is Sinon" I told her causing the two of them to look at me in complete surprise. I notice that a player had turned his attention towards me. He was wearing yellow cowboy hat. His face was rough and he had a mustache.

He stood out due to the fact he wore brown boots and gauntlets, a red scarf, a yellow coat and brown pants. He stood up from where he was sat and began to make his way towards us but stop before he was too close. "Wait your telling me that Sinon the Ice sniper is your girlfriend" Philia asked me. "Yep we met in another virtual game then we met in the real world after a while we just met with one another and it weren't long before I asked her out. She knew about me and I knew about her. Then this happened and here I am" I told them while the man continued to eavesdrop on our conversation. "Wow that surprising to hear. Anyway back to getting you a weapon there may be a way if you can beat the untouchable game you could earn enough credits to pay one" Strea told me. "But Strea no beginner has ever beaten that game. Not even venture players been able to beat it" Philia said to her. "I know but it the quickest way to make money without going out into the field beside may he can beat it after that was that beginner had done it before" Strea told her. "Okay let do it" I responded to them. They both looked at me before nodding. As they walked on ahead the player who had been watching us inventive between us as he said to me "I know who you are." He said it so quietly so it was like a whisper. Both Strea and Philia stopped and noticed that he was stopping me from moving forward.

"Is something wrong here" Philia asked him. "Nothing wrong I just need to speak with your friend here for a minute. You two go on ahead this will only take a minute" he told her. "It okay Philia, Strea I will be fine" I told them as they then walked away, leaving me alone with the player. "Okay now that we are alone let get introduction under way. My name is Dyne. I'm guessing that you are Mikael, the player everyone is hunting" he told me in a whisper so no other player heard. "How did you know that" I asked him. "I am a friend of Sinon's and she told me about you. I was with her before this incident. So maybe you can shed so light on this situation and I might be able to provide you with information that could help you find her" he said to me. "Alright as far as I know this player is holding a grudge against me so he targeted Sinon to get at me but I don't know why he turned Gun Gale Online into what it is now" I told him. "Okay I believe you. Sino was taking part in the Bullet of Bullets before she disappeared. The Bullet of Bullets is held on a map called ISL Ragnarok. According to rumours there is a way to access that map located somewhere. When the Bullet of Bullets transmission was cut me and my team went to the south west area to look for the only player who knew where it was called Crimson but a player called Mammoth stopped us with duel Gatling guns. However, I was able to get a hold of this before he appears" he told me before opening up a trade menu.

I opened mine up and saw that he was trading a weapon to me. The weapon was called PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. "What is this" I asked him. "This is Sinon's sniper rifle. She must have dropped when that guy kidnapped her and then he put near where Crimson was as a way of telling you that this you are on the right track. I can't use the weapon so I'm giving it to you in hopes you can use it but I want you to promise me something" he said to me. "What is it" I asked him. "When you find Sinon keep her safe no matter what" he replied to me. "Don't worry I will" I told him before re-joining Philia and Strea. "What was that about" Philia asked me. "Someone who had some information about where my girlfriend might be" I told her. "Okay but be careful that information might led you into a trap" Strea replied. "Anyway the Untouchable game is right this way" Philia told me. We approached a small building that was surrounded by a fence with a run way that was 30 meters long. Standing at the building was an NPC dressed to look like a cowboy. A player was stood 30 metre away from the NPC as a countdown began. "It seem a player is trying to take in on" Strea said. "This is a god thing it will allow Sliver here to see how this game works" Philia told me.

"How does this game work" I asked her. "It's simple a player tries to run toward the NPC while he is shooting at them. If you are able to reach the NPC and touch him, you will earn all the money that it says up there" Philia told me while pointing at the Untouchable sign. Underneath the sign it said '3,259,100.' "However you are not allowing to get shot once if you do you lose. If you make it 10 meters you earn 1,000 credits and if you make it 15 meters you earn 2,000 credits" Philia explained as the countdown reached zero. The player made it only 10 meters before he was hit right in the head. "Such ashame he was doing really well to begin with" Strea said. "Oh well anyway it your turn" Philia told me as I enter through the gate. A screen popped up saying 'Are you willing to play Untouchable? Cost: 500 credits YES/NO.' I clicked the yes button as the countdown appeared. "Wow look at that a newbie going to try" I heard a group of players say. 'Come on I can do this I just need to focus. I need to be fast' I thought knowing that would trigger my ascension. Once the countdown reached zero I ran as fast as a gust of wind. Then the bullet came at me. It was thanks to what was known as the Bullet prediction line which told where the bullet was coming from. I was able to dodge each bullet he fired with ease.

I soon passed the 15 meters' mark. "Wow he already passed the half mark" I heard Strea say. It was after I passed that the bullet became more rapid make it slightly more difficult. I notice that the gun he was using was a revolver and knew from a previous game that gun could only fire five or six shots before it would run out however he had already fired 12 shot which meant he was reloading quickly so if I had a chance to win then I would need to touch him while he is reloading. I was only about five meters away when he switched from using bullets to using plasma which was much more difficult to dodge but not impossible. As I was just about to reach him, I boosted myself off the fence to jump right over him as he went into rapid fire mode. Once I landed behind him, I reacted quickly and touched his back ending the game. Everyone was completely stunned as the NPC screamed out "NO." "He did it, he beat the game" Philia said surprised that I had did so. I saw the number below the title drop down to zero in a matter of seconds. I then began to walk away from the game as Philia and Strea re-joined me. "How on earth did you do that Sliver" Philia asked me. "Well it was just natural since in a previous game I played I had to dodge thing a similar size to bullet and plus I was able to see where the bullet was coming due to the bullet prediction line" I explained to her. "Well that makes sense since if you have experience then it would be easy" Strea said to me. "Anyway let get some equipment then we should follow that information you receive as that is our only led" Philia told me as she began to lend me back to the weapons section of the store. "So what weapon would you like" Philia asked me. "Well I want a weapon that won't weight me down to much as I rely on my speed as well as I want a weapon that's good at close range since it will cover this weapon" I told her. I then showed her the weapon I had received form Dyne. "Where did you get this" Philia asked me. "Well that player who gave me the information gave me this saying that it belongs to my girlfriend" I replied to Philia. "Hang on can I just check that one minute" Strea asked me before clicking on it. After about a minute Strea the said "Okay it should be fine to use." "What did you just do" I asked Strea. "She just checked your weapon for a tracker or virus since there are some players in this game that will do that" Philia explained to me.

"Okay so weapon do you suggest then Philia" I asked Philia. "Let see the lightest weapons in this game are assault rifle and a handgun. There are also the plasma swords which do well in close range combat. Wait this game you played previously" Philia responded. "It was a fantasy medieval game" I lied to them. "Well in that case the Plasma blade would suit you better than an assault rifle or hand gun" Philia told me as we walked towards the blades. I saw that they had selection of five blades so I chose the one called Kagemitsu G4 as it had the most power to it. I clicked on it and then something popped up on my screen saying: Bonus blade- Plasma Sabre(Black). A robot then came over to us and stopped in front of me before asking for my handprint. I placed my hand on the screen as it scanned it before the two handle appeared. I picked the two of blades and activated them. "Wow" I said as the blades appeared. There wasn't that much difference between the two blades except the colours as the Kagemitsu was blue and the Plasma Sabre was black as well as the Sabre had a hand guard made from the same thing as the blade. "Wow those are amazing" Strea said as I swung them about to get a feel of them. "Well let get some armour then" Philia on told me.

A few minutes later

We were finally done shopping for armour as equipped my new long coat that had armour on my shoulders and I wore armour my shirt. Philia was wearing hr new armour as well which was a blue coat and an outfit that showed off most of her legs and arms as well as her breast which I tried not to pay attention to. Strea changed into her new clothes which was a lilac colour, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some area open which expose the dress below. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of hr coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. It appears that components that go over her detached black sleeves are connected to this collar. These components that go over the black sleeves appear to cover them completely except for at the wrist and hand where it joins her finger. She wears plum stocking, which have, much like the rest of her outfit, whoris erched on. They go up under the dress and are connected by something triangular. I tried not to stare at them since they were wearing revealing outfits. We each equipped our weapons as I put the Hecate on my back and my two blade to my side while Strea place her two desert eagles at her side and Philia strapped her plasma rifle to her back and placed a photon blade at her side. We then paid for the motorcycles that where nearby before we headed off.

 **The Prey- Retribution POV**

"It seem that everything is going as plan" I said while watched the feed from the video cam of the little speech that was made in town. "Oh how foolish you players are, you call yourselves pros but me and Mikael are in league even you can't reach" I said to myself as I got out of my chair and walked to the prison cells. I stood in front of the cell that held Sinon. I pressed the button to the side of the cell which caused her to be teleported somewhere else. "Don't worry Sinon we will meet again when this death game come to an end" I said as I walked back to my throne room. I noticed that the video feed had change to recording of a player taking on some sort of game. "Oh what do we have here" I said as I saw the player at speed that were beyond the system. "Pause it right their" I shouted as the feed was paused and I got a good look at the player face. I recognised it instantly as this was the one player who could be a threat to me. "So you are finally here Mikael. You may look different to when we last met but I still can recognise me. Now is the time can you find me or will you fall to a death game" I said as I walked toward the window and out onto the wind deck. "It will be difficult for everyone else to find me but not you Mikael you are determined to find me. After all they believe I will be in the tower while in reality I will be in the sky on my ship the Drakon" I said as a gust of wind hit me. I smiled at how fun this was going to be.

 **The Legend- Kirito POV**

It didn't take me long to reach the hospital that I was in during the Death Gun Incident. I was still deciding whether it was a good idea or not for me to return to Gun Gale Online after what had happened last time but I decide to do it when I knew what was on the line as it wasn't only my life on the line but also Mikael's and Sinon's and every other player who was logged onto Gun Gale Online. I entered the hospital and made my way to the room that I was in back during the Death Gun Incident. "Well I'm surprised to see you again, Kazuto" Aki said to me. "Yeah it surprised me as well to be back, Aki" I responded to her. "So let get this under way" Aki told me. I took my shirt off and laid down on the hospital bead as the equipment was set up. "Okay everything is ready to go" Aki told me. "Okay, Link Start" I said as I put the Amusphere on. I was soon logged back onto Gun Gale Online. I found myself at the first I spawned when I first logged onto GGO except this time there wasn't any players around. 'Strange you would thing so player would stay in town where it is safe' I thought. I then heard the sound of a bunch of motorcycle engines. I walked over to where the sound was coming and saw a group of players all on motorcycle zoom past. "Come on we need to find this guy as soon as possible" one of the player shout. The other then cheered in response. 'I guess this s what has become of Gun Gale Online when it was declared a death game' I thought to mysel walked through the city. I soon saw this group of people getting on motorcycles and saw that one of them was quite similar to Mikael. I tried to run to them but they were off before I got close. I the paid for a motorcycle and decided to follow them to find out if that was Mikael I saw.

 **The Judge- Arita POV**

Me and my squad had been walking through the desert soon after my little speech in town. I wanted to believe that this other guy we were hunting was innocent but the fact that this guy who captured the Bullet of Bullets participate name him and told us that if we want to free them then we would need to find him plus even if I did believe he was innocent there was no way my squad would stop hunting him after what I said in town. For the time being I knew that we needed to find a way into the map known as ISL Ragnarok since it was the map the Bullet of Bullets was held on so it was mostly like the place where this guy would be hiding. I knew that this player who caused this was guilty and must be brought to justice. 'God I caused player to hate one individual without good reason. I have become my brother' I thought as we continued to make our way through the desert.

 **The end of chapter 3, I apologise for the wait but I was writing this along with two other fan fiction that will be uploaded next week. This chapter was interesting as I wanted to mainly focus on Mikael and him getting used to Gun Gale Online but I also wanted to set up where Retribution was and him sending Sinon away as well as Kirito joining Gun Gale Online and the character known as Arita. In this story Mikael, Sinon, Arita and Retribution are the main focus but I want to show how everyone else is affected. In the next chapter, Mikael and his squad enter their first gun fight as Kirito catches up with them while we learn where Sinon has gone, Arita learns something about the man he is hunting and the Rest of the Black Knights decide to help their commander. Also look forward to the fanfiction of Bleach- Lost Shinigami and SAO: Blood Knight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Gun Fight**

 **In this chapter, Mikael, Philia and Strea encounter their first gun fight as they make their way to the location of the player Crimson while Kirito catches up with them. While the Black Knights find out was has happened to Mikael, Sinon and Kirito.**

 **The Hunter**

We rode through the desert at recorded speed since I wanted to get to Crimson as soon as possible since the sun was soon going to go down and when it does I would have to log out and rest. At first I felt straight being with Strea and Philia but I got used to it quite quickly as I felt like this was strangely familiar but I couldn't tell where I had felt this before. I noticed that there was ruins up ahead which meant that we were getting close to where Crimson was located. "Strea, Philia we should be approaching the location soon" I told them. "Okay we should hurry up then if we want to get there before the sun sets" Philia replied. I pushed the bike into full throttle as we got closer to the ruins. 'LOOK OUT' The voice is my head screamed as I saw a bullet line appear and connect to my forehead. I moved out of the way as the bullet came towards me. "It looks like we have company" I called out to Philia and Strea who dodged out of the way as more bullet lines appeared. I drove the bike towards one of the players attacking us and just as the bullet line connects I jumped of the bike as it crashed into the player who was killed by the explosion caused by the bike. I shocked since I had done want Retribution wanted me to do, I had killed a person. I didn't allow that to distract me as I pulled out my duel blade and landed softly on the ground. I didn't have any time to rest as more bullet lines began to appear. I charged straight at them as I slice through metal bullets and dodged energy bullets.

However, my best wasn't good another to stop all the bullet as a few of them hit me. I eventually ducked behind some rock to get shelter from the bullets and allow my health to recover as I had lost about half of it. I was soon joined by Philia and Strea who only had a quarter of their health left. "So any idea Philia, Strea" I asked them. "Sorry but I've got no idea right now as I was unable to see the players who were firing at us" Philia responded. "Yeah I couldn't see them either which means they have camouflage on but I think I might be able to take them out" I told her. "How" Strea asked me. "From what I saw there is two ways to detect them. The first is that the bullet line leds to where they are so if we can see the bullet line before they fire we can tell where they are. The second way is that when they reload the camouflage glimmers so if we can them to reload then I will be able to sniper them. The problem with both of those plans is that theirs a 50/50 chance that they will take us out before we take them out" I told them. They both looked at one another before turning back to me. "Okay we will distract them while you take them out with the Hecate" Philia told me. "Wait hold on, are you serious" I asked her. "Yeah I am; we need to do this if we are to proceed" Strea said. "Alright but if your health is near to completely running out make sure to duck for cover and recover your health" I told them before they then ran at the group who was attacking us. I then put away both of my blades and took out the Hecate. I looked down the scoop and saw a circle get bigger and smaller. I then noticed a glimmer which was the sign that a player was reloading. I knew that I would have to take the shot so I targeted the head. I began to breath steadily as I put my finger as I remembered how to use a sniper rifle from the gun simulator I use to use before Sword Art Online.

(Flashback- Year 2021)

I was in the familiar white room with an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare in hand. I knelt down as the target then appeared about 50 FT away from where I was. I looked through the scoop and aimed at the middle of the target. I then pulled the trigger as the bullet went towards the target. I then saw that the bullet had missed the target. I then looked through the scoop again only this time I slowly breathed in and out as I pulled the trigger. This time the bullet hit the target straight on.

(End of Flashback)

I pulled the trigger as the bullet flew all the way until it hit my opponent through the head. I then continued to take out my opponent as more of them began to glimmer as Philia and Strea made their way towards them. It didn't take long until only one of them was left. I then made my way to re-join Philia and Strea as they cornered the final opponent who was out of ammo. Once we surrounded the enemy as he asked us "What do you want." "All I want is to know why you attacked us. After all you had no reason to attack us" I responded. "The leader of our clan received a message saying that the player known as Mikael was heading this way so we waited here until he came. When we saw you we assumed that one of you might have been him so we were trying to capture you" he told us. "I see well I'm sorry about what happened here. If we had known that you were there, then we might have been able to go or separate without things turning violent" I told him. 'Damn you Retribution. You know exactly where I am but instead of facing me you choose to sacrifice innocent players' I thought to myself. "So you feel guilty now" my conscious replied. "Of course I do why wouldn't I feel guilty for killing people" I asked it. "Because you didn't back in SAO" it responded. "I know but I'm different now. She changed me for the better" I told it. I then helped the player up before saying "Look I know it not much but take the motorbike that way you make it back to the city safely." He was completely surprise at what I had just said as was Philia and Strea. "Are you sure" the player asked me. "Of course we haven't got far to go until we reach our destination" I told him as he went toward the bike. Once he was gone, Philia asked me "Are you sure that was a good idea after all if that group was told that info, then it a good bet other groups got it as well and we don't want to get caught in another fight when we are so close to Crimson. Plus, this way we will attract less attention" I responded.

"Okay Sliver this time I will trust you but their one thing I'm wondering" Philia asked me. "Yeah what is that" I asked her. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO US, MIKAEL" she shouted. I was completely shock that she figured out who I was. "How did you find out that I was Mikael" I asked her as Strea just stared at the two of us. "When I looked at your account, I saw your name switch between Sliver and Mikael" she told me while glaring at me. "Look I'm sorry that I lied to you two but from what I saw when I logged on, I knew that I would have to hide who I was" I told her. "Serious so you lie to the only people you have met in this game. Give us a reason why we should trust you" she screamed at me. "Because I know that this isn't a death game" I replied. "Wait what" she said surprised. "When Retribution said that if we die in the game we die for real, that was a lie" I told her. "But how would you know that" she asked. "When I first defeated Retribution I met with his allies in the real world and asked them why they sided with him. They told me he had threaten them with death since they said his blade would cause an electromagnetic pulse to fry their brains. When I find that out I looked for the one player he used the blade on and as it turned out she was completely fine. It was then that she told me that one of the main skill he has is that he can convince people to do what he wants. Which is why everyone in GGO believes that if we die we die for real" I explained to us. "Why would he do that" she asked me. "Simple Retribution want to cause the chaos in this world as well as he what to see player try to defeat him knowing that they can't but he knows they will try harder even up to a point where they will sacrifice one another to win" I explained to them.

"What kind of monster is this guy and more to the point why does he want you" Strea asked me. "A monster that lives off violence. He wants me because he knows I am the only one that can defeat him and put an end to his twist plan so he figures if he gets the players to capture me then that would be me out of the way and can just sit back and watch this world burn" I answered Strea. They both looked at one another as they had a conversation. "So Philia want should we do" Strea asked her. "Well it hard to tell if he is telling the truth or not as well as at the moment we have two choices. We can turn him in to this Retribution guy or we follow him as he hunts Retribution" Philia told Strea. They continued to debate as I stood back waiting for them to reach a decision. I soon heard what sound like a motorcycle engine. "Um you two might want to hold off on that conversation as it seems we have company" I told the two as I got out my sniper rifle. The bike soon approached us as Strea and Philia got out their weapons. We then got a good look at the rider as they got off the bike. I assumed they were a girl as they had long black hair and a feminine figure. I soon learnt I was wrong when they spoke. "I finally caught up with you, Brother" they said to us. "BROTHER" both Philia and Strea replied.

 **The Legend**

I stopped the motorbike as I finally caught up with Mikael and his two companions. I got off it and saw that they took out their weapons as if they were preparing for an attack. "I finally caught up with you, Brother" I said to them. "BROTHER" the two females replied. "Wait who are you, you're not my little sister that I'm sure of" he asked me. "No I'm not you little sister but we are relative. Appearances can be a lie in a game" I told him. He then stared at me for a moment before saying "Kirito is that you." "Yep I guess you were able to figure out who I was" I replied. "Wait who is this Mikael" the female with lavender hair asked him. "This is my little brother Kirito, Strea" Mikael responded. "Wait little brother, but he looks female" the female with dandelion hair asked. "Well I switched this account over from another game which caused a problem so I was turned into a female avatar" I told her. "Wait this previous game wouldn't happen to be the same game Mikael came from" She asked me. "Yeah it's called Alfhiem online" I told her. "You wouldn't happen to know a player called Retribution" Strea asked me. "Yeah I have. So he is in this game now. I thought when you defeated him that was it after all you warned him what would happen if he tried something like this. Well I'm here to help you with dealing with him, so what the plan" I asked Mikael. "I met with a player who told me that we need to get to Bullet of Bullets map in order to get to Retribution. We were on our way to meet a player called Crimson who knows a way to get into that map" he told me. "Okay let go" I responded. "Wait a minute are you telling me that Mikael story was true" the girl with dandelion hair asked.

"Yep it is. I know my brother and I know from a fact that he will only lie about something in order to keep people he trust safe" I told them. They looked at one another before turning to Mikael. "Okay Mikael we believe that what you are doing is the right thing but if you ended up lying to us again then I will personally turn you in to Retribution myself" she told him. "Okay Philia I understand" Mikael replied. It was strange as the only over person that could get Mikael to do what they want was Sinon. I suddenly realised that Sinon wasn't with us which could only mean. "Mikael, where is Sinon" I asked him. "She is being held hostage by Retribution but don't worry I going to get her back if it the last thing I do" he told me. I couldn't help but smile as he is acting just like I was when Asuna was being held by Sugou in Alfhiem Online. "Okay Mikael then let go get her back" I responded as the four of us began to make our way toward the ruins.

 **The Knights**

We were all looking around Black Castle to find out where Mikael, Sinon and Kirito have disappeared. "I see no sign of them upstairs" Leafa, Slicia and Amy told everyone. "No one in the meeting room" Klien and Agil shouted. "They are not in the forge" Liz and Yuuki said. "They are not at their cabins" Yui and Asuna said. "Well we looked all over for them. Are you sure they are online" Leafa asked. "They got to be after all we agreed to clear the next floor of Aincrad" Asuna said. "Hey didn't Sinon say that the Bullet of Bullets was on today. Why don't we watch that and see how she is doing" Yuuki said. "Oh yeah why not Mikael said that the TV in the play room will allow us to watch it" Amy told them. "Well then let's watch" Klien said as they made their way to the playroom. "Hey it seems that someone must have been watching the TV" Silica said point out the TV was on. "It must have been Mikael since he was the only one of us who wasn't out doing a quest today" Agil responded. "Well, let see what he was watching then" Liz said. "We must apologise as it seems we are still unable to get back the Bullet of Bullets video feed after it recent take over. As of the moment all video feed is being shown by a player that has been called Retribution" the female announcer said. All of the Black Knights were completely shocked at the mention of the name.

"You guys don't thing that the same Retribution as before" Amy asked them. "No It can't be Mikael dealt with him" Asuna responded. "For all of you who have only just joined in this was the last video feed that was received" the female announcer said as she then began playing the video feed of Retribution explaining the rules of his game. At the end of the video feed Klien spoke up "Well that confirms it that guy is the same Retribution that Mikael fought." "Hold on a minute we don't know that. Maybe it was one of his allies pretending to be him" Asuna said. "Nope that certainly was Retribution" Mist said as she appeared in the door way. "How do you know that Mist" Amy asked. "If you noticed he sounded just like Kayaba when he announced that Sword Art Online was a death game which means he must be a survive otherwise they would sound so similar. There is also the fact he is dressed in a similar outfit of a member of Laughing Coffin. As well as he mentions Mikael by name isn't that strange since only us and him will know Mikael and what he will look like unless it was the same Retribution we met before. The last thing that confirms it is the fact that the female avatar that was shown looked similar to Sinon" Mist explained.

"So now what if Retribution is in Gun Gale Online, what do we do" Agil asked. "Well it simple. Mikael most likely entered Gun Gale Online to rescue Sinon and to get rid of Retribution. Kirito must have gone on to deal with Retribution as well as help his brother out. So we should probably join them since Mikael is our Guild leader and Sinon is our friend" Mist told them. "There just one problem, none of us own a copy of GGO and I doubt they will be selling them at this point if this was going on. So how exactly do we get on" Asuna asked. "Maybe we can help" two voice said. Everyone turned around to see two figure that were completely one colour. "Hey aren't you two those A.I Mikael has. Zeon and Alicia" Yuuki asked. "Yep that is us. It appears you need so help to get onto GGO and one of our priorities is to help Mikael at all cost" Zeon told them. "So how are you going to help us get onto Gun Gale Online" Agil asked. "That is simple. You see Mikael found out that their we several game linked to Alfhiem through the SEED. He then played around with the idea of copying one avatar from one game to another game through the link of the SEED. However, when he tried to do it the program rejected that saying that he didn't have the game. He then thought of a way to bypass that which is where we come in. You see me and Alicia are not your typical A.I but we are more advance A.I with the capability to bypass that programme as a matter of fact I even tried it out for myself and ended up in a game called Accelerated World. While I was there I saw this sliver armoured player take on chrome monster. I was surprised at the sight. So if you guys want to go to GGO then we will be happy to help you" Zeon explained to them. They all looked at one another before saying "Let's do it."

 **The end of Chapter 4 wow this was a long one. I apologise for how long this took as I was having a problem with a review who was complaining about my fan fictions and even wanted me to stop writing so it put me off writing for a while but don't worry I won't stop writing until we come to the end of Mikael story. This chapter was interesting as I wanted to put so much into this chapter with a bit about Mikael past, the reveal of Mist as a member of the Black Knights, Zeon and Alicia being able to transfer players to different games as well as the hint toward Burst Link as I kinda need to set that up for the next story where Mikael ends up in that game. I also apologise for those of you who didn't like the whole idea of Retribution's death game not being an actual death game but I didn't want to have this story end with Retribution dying at the end of it but rather I wanted have this sense of justice when Mikael defeats him. Also for anyone wondering there are three more story in this series before I am done with this Mikael. These stories are SAO: Accelerated Blade, SAO: Ragnarok and SAO: REALITY, more information about them to be revealed later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Crimson**

 **In this chapter Mikael and his team reach the location of Crimson but are confronted by Mammoth who refuses to let them pass without a fight while we find out what had happened to Sinon after Retribution sent her away. While Arita finds out something about Mikael and Retribution that puts his sense of justice**

 **The Hunter**

We seemed to have walked through the ruins for a while before Philia said "Let's just admit it, the tip wasn't true there is no player here called Crimson. We should probably head back into the city and see if those other groups have found a way to get onto Ragnarok." I hated to admit it but I began to believe that Philia was right since I didn't want to realise that other players would get to Retribution before I did. "Just a few more minutes Philia, I'm sure that this player must be around here somewhere" I replied. "Mikael we don't have long the sun is about to set and the nearest log off point is in the city" Philia told me. "I know Philia but I don't want this journey to be pointless" I responded. "I know Mikael but if we stay out any longer more player are bound to show up looking for you" Philia said to me. I sighed and was about to respond when Strea called out "We got company." Both me and Philia looked up to see a cloaked figure standing atop one of the pillars. "What are you doing here" the cloaked figured asked us. His voice was deep from the sounds of it but I couldn't tell if he or she was using a item to manipulate their voices. I couldn't tell if the player was female or male as the cloak hid their figure. None of us answer their question so they demanded "I ask again what are you doing here." "We are here to see Crimson if she is here" I responded. "She is here" they replied. "Can we see her then" I asked them. "No you cannot" they told me. "Why not" I asked them.

"Because Crimson doesn't what to see any players who wished to see her just to get access to Ragnarok" they told us. "I'm sorry but I have to get access to Ragnarok with or without Crimson help" I replied. "Well that unfortunate because Crimson is the only player who can get into Ragnarok" they told me. "Well then look like I just need to get her to tell me how to gain access" I told them. "Well then it seems the time for talk is now over" they said as they threw of the cloak revealing themselves to us. They turned out to be a man who looked to be in his thirties as he had grey hair and brown eyes. He had a scar across his eye. He was dress up in brown armour with ammo pack on his back that was attracted to his duel Gatling guns that he was now wielding. He soon jumped down from the pillar he was stood on. When he landed we were hit by a gust of wind that knocked Strea and Philia down. "Now before we fight, may I ask your name as I would like to know who it is I am fighting" he asked me. I drew my blades as I responded "My name is Mikael; I take it you are Mammoth." "Mikael so you're the player that guy is after and you are right in assuming I am Mammoth" he replied with a smile on his face. We all then charged at him as he pointed both of the Gatling guns at us. When the bullet lines appeared, Kirito and Strea dodged to the left while Philia dodged to the right. I jumped up into the air as the bullet came flying towards me. I smiled as I now had an advantage against him until I saw that he moved his other Gatling gun at me. It was then that I thought 'He didn't fire both of them he only fired one. He figured out that we would dodge out of the way of his first Gatling gun so he is now trying to take us out with the second one.

The bullet lines quickly appear give me no time to dodged as the bullets came flying. 'Damn it there no time, they will hit me even if I use Ascension but maybe with Ascension I could make sure it doesn't affect me badly.' I thought about time slowing down as the familiar blue glow covered the area. Everything around me slowed down as I moved myself slightly higher so that the bullets would hit my left leg but wouldn't take it off. The bullet circle was on my angle as I moved to the right so it would only cover half my angle when all of the sudden a green glow appeared covering the trajectory of the bullets which resulted in them speeding up and hitting my leg before I moved my leg. I was hit by a large amount of pain as the bullets took my foot. I moved towards him as I activated my blades and came at him. I landed behind him and severed the connection between his duel Gatling guns and the ammo pack which would result in him being unable to reload them and was now stuck using whatever bullets remained in them. I swiftly ducked behind cover as he puts his gun behind him and pulled out two plasma blades. I tried to figure out a strategy as Philia and Kirito charged at him to fight him. As they did that Strea came over to me while I tried to figure out what that green glow was as I didn't recall any of the journals from my parents saying there was a way to counter Ascension.

I wondered if it might have been a unique skill but then cancelled that idea since this wasn't Sword Art Online and it was hardly likely that a unique skill could bypass Ascension. Once I was done with my thoughts Strea had reached me. "Hey you okay Mikael" Strea asked me. "Yeah I was luck it wasn't one of my arms or even my chest" I told her as I put my blades away and got out my rifle. "Yeah that was fortunate but without your foot you won't be able to move" Strea replied. It was true since it would take up to 5 hours to regain any limbs I lost. "Damn it, I won't be able to get a clear shot on him with all these ruins" I responded as I watched Philia and Kirito fight against Mammoth. While I was watching that I suddenly felt something on my leg which was badly damaged. I turned around to see that Strea had her arms on my legs as she covered it in a purple glow. 'What is she doing' I wondered as I watched. All of the sudden the foot that was shot of had grown back catching me completely off guard. "How did you do that" I asked her. She looked at me and said "You're not the only one with secrets." Once my foot was back I turned back to Mammoth knocked Philia and Kirito back. "So what's the plan then" Strea asked me as Mammoth looked around for us. "Right I need you to stay here a distract with the sniper rifle. The first shot will have proved a distraction but the second shot will alert him where you are. So make sure he doesn't locate you. While he is distracted I will use it to take out his blades and Gatling guns. Ready" I explained to her. Strea nodded in response as I handed her Sinon's sniper.

As Strea lined up a shot at one of the pillar near, I checked the power remaining on my blades and saw that I only had one half left. I walked quietly to a pillar nearby Mammoth as Strea got ready to take the shot. I signalled Strea to take the shot which she was quick to responded by firing the shot which caused Mammoth to look in her direction as I charged straight at him. Our blade clashed causing his to be knocked out of his hand while we were both pushed back. I quickly charged back at him as he took out his Gatling guns. In an instance my blades had pieced the centre of them. I knew that move was a risk since if he was to fire the guns would over heat and explode which would kill both of us or just one of us. "Okay Mammoth it down to you. You can choose to fire and kill the both of us or you can surrender and tell us where Crimson is" I told him. "You wouldn't be stupid enough to kill yourself" he replied. "Try me. I spent two years of my life surrounded by the threat of death as well as around people who would take a person's life without a second glance" I responded. We both stared at each other intensely before a voice spoke up. "That enough Mammoth, let them pass" the voice said causing me to look up and see someone was standing on a pillar. "But Crimson all this player wants is use you to gain access to Ragnarok" Mammoth told them. "It okay, Mammoth. I watched your fight and I noticed that this player is different from the other. Bring them to my place so I can talk to them" the player who I assumed was Crimson said before walking away.

 **The Judge**

My team and I had been walking through the desert for a while after receiving a message that the player called Mikael was making his way to the infamous Crimson in order to gain to Ragnarok. It still felt strange to be following after a player I didn't know a single thing about and yet I was expected to bring this player to justice for a crime I wasn't even sure they committed. We took a minute to rest when all of the sudden I heard a voice say "Hey are you Arita." I looked around and saw a cloaked figure hidden behind a crumpled piece of a building. "Yes I am; may I ask who you are" I told them. They sounded masculine but their figure looked feminine so it was hard to tell if they were a boy or a girl. "That doesn't matter but I happen to have information about these players that you are hunting" they replied. "Okay and what is that information" I asked slightly curious about what this player knew. "Have you heard about a game called Sword Art Online" they asked me. I definitely knew about a game called Sword Art Online as it was all my older brother talked about when he was released from it after being stuck in it for two years. "Yes I have" I replied. "Well it turns out that these players you are hunting are from that game as well as they were a part of a player killing guild called Laughing Coffin" they told me. "Okay and who to say I believe you" I asked them but then notice that they had disappeared.

It was strange since my older brother told me that most of Laughing Coffin had been wiped out while only a few were captured by him personally. I was still trying to figure out this player Mikael as he didn't seem to be a bad person since it wasn't him who told everyone that this game was a death game. I still was one hundred percent sure that was true since player could still log out and a few of the player who were supposed to be dead had been seen in the real world. 'Is this truly a death game. Maybe you hold the answers Mikael' I thought as the rest of my team finished off their break to begin a journey to Crimson.

 **The Lover**

I awoke on a desert without a weapon on me and completely no idea where I was. All I was able to recall being held in a cell by boyfriend's enemy Retribution. I soon recalled that I was teleported away from where it was Retribution was located. I got off the ground and begin walking knowing that my option was to located Mikael or Retribution. I looked around and began to recognise some of the area. "I'm in Ragnarok" I said out loud. I began walking in the direction of the centre city as that would most likely be the place that Retribution would hold himself up in order to wait for Mikael or someone else to find. I went to equip my sniper rifle but realised that I must have dropped it when I was abducted. I hope that who even had my rifle was using well to bring an end to Retribution twist plan and would end it soon so that I could return to the man I loved. 'Don't worry Mikael. I will make it back to you as soon as I can.

 **End of chapter 5- I apologise for the wait on this chapter but I was in Scotland visit family for a while so I didn't have much time to sit down and write but don't worry the next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday or Thursday next week. In the next Chapter the Black Knights join Mikael and Kirito as well as we meet a new face as well as Crimson tell Mikael about herself before allowing him to access Ragnarok as well as Retribution send his greeting party for Mikael. Also please leave a comment saying who you would like the person under the cloak who talked to Arita be as all I know is that they were from SAO but I haven't no idea who they should be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Ragnarok**

 **I apologise for the wait on this chapter as my computer crashed so I lost the original version of this and word stopped working so I was forced to use another program to write this. In this chapter the Black Knights join up with Mikael and Kirito as well as we learn a bit more about Crimson. While this goes on Retribution prepares the welcoming party for Mikael.**

 _The Hunter_

We continued to walk through the ruins as Crimson was leading us somewhere. I remained suspicion of Crimson since I was still trying to figure out how exactly Mammoth was able to counter act Ascension. It didn't help that we were positioned between the two of them which meant that at any point they could attack us and we wouldn't have any chance to dodge it. My mind was distracted as I was also trying to figure out how exactly Strea healed me since it seemed almost as if she was using part of the system to do so. I recalled that an AI could do that since that was what Yui was capable as she was designed to do that but it was almost impossible for an AI to develop it own personality and Yui was only able to do it due to what was going on at the time and Zeon had a personality as it was a copy of a real person mind. We soon approached a small cabin that would have only two rooms to it. Crimson unlocked the door and walked inside as Strea, Philia and Kirito followed her. I turned around and noticed that Mammoth was walking away. "Aren't you going to come in as well" I asked him. "No Crimson didn't invite me inside so I am not allowed to enter" he told me. "Okay what are you going to do then" I said to him.

"I will keep look out and get everything ready for you. Mikael this is your only warning. Crimson has allowed you to use her method to gain access to Ragnarok but I swear if anything happen to her while I am getting it ready I will kill you where you stand do you understand" he replied. "I understand, Mammoth" I responded. "The name is Damien" he told me before walking off. Once Damien had disappeared, I turned my attention back to the cabin and walked inside. I saw that Strea, Philia and Kirito were sitting on the coach's while Crimson was in her little kitchen area preparing something. I couldn't fully see what it was so I decided to sit down next to Kirito. We waited for a few minute before Crimson came towards us carrying a tray that had tea and biscuits on it. "Here you go help yourselves" she told us as both Strea and Kirito immediately dived in while me and Philia picked up our cups and took a sip from it just in case she put something in it to poison us or paralysis us. Crimson then picked her cup as well before she said "So you want to gain access to Ragnarok." "Yes we do since I believe that is where the person we are hunting is" I told her. "Okay but before I let you use my method I wanted to every starting with who are you" she asked me. "Well my name is Sliver" I told her hoping to hide who I was to her. "Nice try tell me the truth no lies" she responded. "Wait how could you tell that I was lying" I asked her.

"Well I saw you fight with Mammoth and I saw that little secret of yours. Their is also the fact that most player in this game would have given up when Mammoth pulls out his guns yet you didn't which showed me that you were determined to gain access to Ragnarok which mean you have a reason to get their which is different to all the other players. Their also my ability which allows me to see the real identity of a player and you look just like someone from my past" Crimson explained to me. I was shocked she was able to see ascension as well as what I really look like. While this shocked me it also had me interested since I wanted to know if she could see me use it does that me she knows about it and if she does, does she know my parents as well as the people who killed them. "What secret" Philia asked me. "It nothing" I replied. "Nothing you say. What you have is not nothing and can be very dangerous" Crimson said. "Okay Mikael I want to know what this secret of yours is or you will be going to Ragnarok without me" Philia told me. "Wait Mikael. Your name wouldn't happen to be Mikael Shizuka" Crimson asked me. "Yeah it is" I responded. I was about to say something to Philia to get her to calm down when Crimson got up all of the sudden and hugged me.

We were caught off guard by her action as she then said "It really is you isn't Mikael." "Yeah my name is Mikael" I told her as I saw that Philia, Strea and Kirito were just as surprise as I was as Philia mouthed "Do you know her" to which I responded "No." "Oh I am so glad to meet you again Mikael. It been a while since I last saw you on the date of your parents accident" she told me which shocked me even more. "Wait you knew my parents" I asked her while I looked over at Kirito who reaction was the same as mine. "Oh you really don't remember me, Mikael" she said. "I';m sorry but I don't remember you" I replied.

"That is understand able as I was a lot younger we met and you were only a toddler. But allow me to explain as my name is Cynthia Nanami I was your mother's assistant when she was alive. I met you and your brother when your parents brought the two of you into work. I worked on Project Ascension as well as worked along side a person called Hacker. After you parent's death I began to look into as I believed that it wasn't an accident but after 5 year I found nothing so I started to do some research of my own on something I called Project Accelerate a mean to counter Ascension. So that my story Mikael" she told us. "Wow I am surprised" I replied. "I know it hard to believe Mikael but it the truth" she told me. "I know since I met Hacker and I know about Project Ascension" I replied. "Wait Hacker is still alive" she responded. "Yeah he is, in fact I helped him finish Project Ascension" I told her. "Wow so it was Ascension you were using. Wait what happened to your brother Kazuto since the last I heard about you two were adopted by your aunts" she asked me. "Well he is here with me" I replied gesturing towards Kirito. "Kazuto why is your avatar a girl" she asked him. "Well when I lasted transferred my avatar to this game it was turned into a girl so now this is what my avatar looks like in this game" he told her. "I see that would make sense since the system recognise used accounts and so will use the avatar they had last time" she explained. "Um sorry to interrupt but what exactly is going on" Philia asked me as it seem she did not have a clue what is going on. "Well you see" I was about to say when all of the sudden Mammoth came charging in. "Crimson it seem we have company" he told Crimson. "Okay by why are you telling me this if they are coming" she asked him. "Because they seem to be transferring from another game" he replied.

"I see" she responded before getting up and following Mammoth outside. "After this problem is dealt with you better have explantation for what is going on" Philia said to me before she and Strea went outside. "Transferred" Kirito said before looking at me. "Yo don't thing it them do you brother" he asked me. "Probably after all I did find away to make that possible with Zeon and Alicia as well as" I was about say another name but stop myself since that was a surprise for Sinon. "I see, well theirs only one way to find out" he said before walking outside . I soon followed but my mind remind on the other AI as I thought 'Don't worry Kasai I will bring back your mother soon.'

 _The Knights_

The Knights continued to follow the AI's to a door that they hadn't seen before in Black Castle. "When was this room created" Asuna asked the AI's. "Around the time Black Castle was expanded it was just that Mikael kept it hidden as he was doing something in there" Zeon replied. "What was he doing in their" Klein asked. "He was working on something for Sinon, but I'm not exactly allowed to say" Zeon responded before glaring at Yui as if to say don't say anything if you detect it. He then unlocked the door as they then walked into a dark room which had code running all over the room and a single large platform. "Hey this look similar to room where Kirito and Sugu fought" Asuna said. "It should since that was a system room where a GM has direct access to the whole system. Now could you please all step out to the platform so I can transferrer you over to GGO. They then all stepped on the platform as the AI's had menu screens and the began pressing different options as the teleport platform began to glow. "Okay you about receive a message of the transfer if you press yes then you will be transferred over to GGO and if you press no then you will remain here" he told them. Soon after that the Black Knights always saw a message appear on screen saying ' **You are about to transfer your avatar to a game called Gun Gale Online. Once transferred you will spawn near the player known as Mikael. Do you agree?** ' The Black knights all then pressed the yes button before they were then consumed by a bright light. "Good Luck" Zeon said as they disappeared. "Are you sure that was a good idea" Alicia asked him. "It was the best idea at the time" Zeon replied. "Uncle Zeon, Aunt Alicia you are here" a voice said. Both AI's turn around to see a small girl standing there. She looked to be about six years old. She wore a blue dress with a black scarf. She had black hair with a ice blue bang and sky blue eyes. "Hey Kasai how have you been" Zeon asked her. She rushed over to the AI and hugged him. "I have been good. Daddy told me he was going to introduced me to Mommy today but he seem to have gone off somewhere" she replied. "Ah you see Kasai, I have to tell you something. You see your mommy has been kidnapped by a bad man" he told the little one who was shocked. "What mommy's been kidnapped then where Daddy" she asked him. "Don't worry your daddy has gone to save her with help of his friend so you will be able to meet her soon" he told her. She then smiled before skipping out of the room. "I don't know why you treat her like she is a child after all she just as capable as you and me" Alicia asked Zeon.

"Because that what Mikael asked us to do" Zeon told her. "Still don't understand why Mikael created her since he has us. Why create another AI if you have two that are capable of doing almost anything" Alicia said to him. "Well that's just it. We won't understand as we aren't human and there is a very slim chance of us becoming like Yui" Zeon said before disappearing. Alicia soon disappeared soon after.

 _The Hunter_

We soon all stood outside as a crack appeared in the sky above us. "Mammoth any idea what game they are coming from" Crimson asked him. "From what accelerating is telling me they were able to get into this game through a system teleport done by AI which allowed them to get here through the SEED. But other than that I got nothing" Mammoth told her. Both me and Kirito looked at each at the mention of the word 'SEED' as we knew that meant Alfhiem. Suddenly we saw eight people fall from the sky. We all walked to where they had landed and saw that it was two men and six females. Although their avatar were different I could tell it was the Black Knights as Agil stood out since he was the tallest, while Klein still had his bandanna and Liz had her pink hair. "Who are you people" Crimson asked them. They soon all turned towards us and recognised me but not Kirito as his avatar was female. "It okay Crimson they am friend. What are you doing" I asked them. "We heard what was going on and about Sinon so Zeon teleport us here to help you, Wheres Kirito" Yuuki told me before looking around. I then looked at Kirito and said "Do you want to explain to them Kirito." Yuuki and Amy both were shock when I called the girl next.

"Wait that Kirito" Yuuki asked. "Yeah when Kirito transferred his avatar it was changed to a girl. It surprised us when we saw him in Bullet of Bullets" Asuna told her. "Oh" Yuuki said. "Okay Mikael explain just exactly is going on" Philia asked me. "Okay allow me to explain" I told her. ( **1 hour later after explain all that had happened in SAO: Tales from the Coffin and SAO: Redemption** ) "And that my whole story" I ended on. "So that why you know these people as well as Crimson. It also explains what going on now and why you are trying to take down this Retribution guy" Strea responded. I looked at Philia who seem to glare at me. "Look Philia I'm sorry but their were thing about me that I didn't want you to know about but that wasn't because I wanted to but it was because if you were to learn about what I was like in the past you may not have wanted to help me. So if you want to leave I won't hold anything against you" I told her. "Look Mikael I am only to say this once so listen. I will help you save your girlfriend and get rid of retribution but have that I don't want to see you again. Do we have a deal" she replied.

"Okay we have a deal" I responded. "That good to hear as the teleport is now ready to be used" Mammoth told me. "Okay lets get going then" I told everyone. They all nodded in response as we began to follow Mammoth while Crimson wondered off somewhere. We approached a massive portal that was white in the centre with black all around it. "Okay all you have to do is step through and you will be in Ragnorak. Once you have enter the portal will close so it a one way trip" Mammoth told us as we stepped towards it. "Wait Mikael" Crimson shouted as she came running towards us. "Before you enter Ragnorak I want you to take you with this" she told me before handing me something covered in cloth. I unwrapped the cloth to find a white long blade that shared a similar design to Kirito's elucidator. "What this for" I asked Crimson. "This is Code Breaker. It has the ability to cut right through game data basically destroying anything you come into conflict with. Ragnorak is a harsh map so you will need a weapon this powerful to survive" Crimson told me. "Thank you Crimson" I replied as equipped the blade and hugged her.

"It okay I am just paying back what I owed your parents" She replied before leaning into my ear to whisper "This is a piece of advise, be careful with how you use Ascension as this game is being monitored by Anomaly for some reason and if they find out about you then you won't be safe anymore." Okay Crimson, I hope to see you again some time" I whispered before facing back to the portal. "Okay is everyone ready to go" I asked everyone. "Yep" they all replied as they each stepped into the portal. I was the last one to enter the portal as I thought "Don't worry Sinon I will be there soon.'

 _The Prey_

'So it seems like my game can finally get under way as my opponent has finally enter Ragnorak' I thought to myself as I saw an anomaly appear on the map of Ragnorak. I opened a chat to one of the people who helped me capture those who participated in Bullet of Bullets. "Pride are you their" I asked him. "Yes sir I am, what can we do for you" he replied. "It seems my rival has enter Ragnorak so I need you and your team to search Ragnorak for him and bring him back. Remember

you are allowed to take out any player that isn't him, understand" I told him. "Understood sir, we will leave immediately" he said before hanging up on me. 'It was strange as after what happened in Alfhiem I was sure that no one would be willing to help me but then all of a sudden someone got in contact with me and offer the service of a team of seven to help me. So who was I to turn them down. Mikael I seem the fun is about to begin' I thought as I continued to look at the map which show the location of all the player which was only eight at the moment.

 **End of Chapter 6, I apologise for the wait but I was stuck with writers block when it came to Crimson as I didn't exactly know how to connect her to Ascension as well as I had problem with time as I was busy with my exams but don't worry I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. In the next chapter Mikael and the Black Knights encounter the first member of this mysterious team as well as Mikael learns about Strea secret while Sinon get a hold of some new weapons while Arita gains access to Ragnorak through the help of the cloaked figure. Also the next story after this is called SAO: Ragnorak- After complete a quest, Mikael and Kirito release that the grand quest Ragnorak has begun and if nobody beat it then that will be the end of Alfhiem online. Now the Black Knight begin the quest to beat Ragnorak and if they lose then they will lose Alfhiem Online forever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Sloth**

 **The Black Knight have finally entered Ragnorak and have begun their journey to find Retribution and put a stop to what he is doing. They soon come face to face with a member of the team that Retribution has tasked with hunting Mikael down. While that is going Arita gains access to Ragnorak through the help of the cloaked figure. And Sinon come across something strange.**

 _The Hunter_

Ragnorak was a lot different to the rest of Gun Gale Online as while the place we where at befoe look like a something out of Blade Runner, Ragnorak looked like it was a carbon copy of the world of Mad Max. We had all land safely until Lizbeth land straight on Klein knocking him down. "Ow Liz watch where you are landing" Klein complained at Liz. "Hey it not my fault that portal was only big enough for three of us to go through at a time and we all entered at once so it was bound to happen to one of us" Liz told him. "Yeah and it just so happened to be me. I don't believe this was an accident you did this on purpose" Klein respond. "Will you two stop we need to focus on where exactly we are and where we are going" Amy told them. "Sorry" they both responded. "So Mikael any idea where we are going" Yuuki asked me. "Hang on I just want to try something. Zeon are you there" I shouted. "Yes I am sir, what do you need" Zeon replied as he appeared on my shoulder.

His appearance was different to that of his Alfhiem appaerance. Instead of looking like an actually human being he looked like code shaped to look human and was completely white. "I need to run a search for any nervegear signals on this map" I asked him. "Of course sir, just a moment please" he said before fading away. "Wait why a nervegear signals wouldn't Retribution be using Amusphere to play this game" Asuna asked me. "Not exactly you see after my fight with him I was contact by someone you know Kikuoka Seijirou about the incident. He ask me if I knew Retribution real name so he could be arrested. Unfortunately I didn't know his name but I knew that whenever a player begins playing Alfhiem Online they are registered on a server with both their real names and player names. I check them and was unable to find his name it was then that I was informed that those of us from SAO weren't registered because we still used the nervegear and it wasn't until we transferred over to the Amusphere that we were registered" I told her.

"So that explains why you are searching for a nervegear" Asuna replied. "Yep that the not the only thing I learnt. It turns out that he will died if we kill him in the virtual world" I told them. They all looked shocked at that statement. "Wait how is that even possible" Philia asked me. "To the rest of us this is just another game but to him it just like SAO if we kill him then a electromagnetic pulse will be sent straight at his brain and would fry it killing him instantly. I learnt this when Kikuoka told me that they had discovered Shadows' body and she had died just like a person in SAO did and it just so happened she was wearing a nervegear but it seemed Retribution didn't know that as he created a weapon to do exactly that to a amusphere" I told her. "So how are we going to defeat this guy without killing him" Strea asked me. "Don't worry I have that covered. You see when I confront Retribution Zeon is going to tap into his account and to discover his real identity then once that is done I will have Zeon interrupt his signal allowing me to finish the avatar off and stop him form being shocked. Then once this is all over I am going to inform Kikuoka of this information and that it. Retribution will have no one where to run and we will never have to deal with him again" I responded. Kirito was about to ask something when he was interrupted by Zeon. "Sir I have located Retribution. He is located 59 miles nouth west of here on a blimp called The Drakon" he told me.

"Thanks Zeon are you able to teleport us there" I asked him. "I'm sorry sir but I'm unable to do so the system is restricting me but I can spawn vehicles to make the journey quicker" he replied. "Okay spawn 6 bikes Zeon" I responded. Suddenly six bikes similar to the ones me,Kirito,Philia and Strea used to get to Crimson. "Okay everyone pair up and get on a bike" I told them. We each paired up so that it was me and Strea, Kirito and Asuna, Klein and Liz, Agil and Silica, Leafa and Yuuki, Amy and Philia. "Alright let's go" I said as we all started our bikes. We started to head north west. While we driving I took that opportunity to ask Strea what she is. "Strea I need to ask you something" I asked her. "What is it, Mikael" Strea replied. "Remember back during our fight against Mammoth" I told her. "Yeah what about it" she responded. "Well when you healed me I figure out your secret, Your an AI aren't you" I told her. She looked completely shocked at what I just said. "How did you figure it out" she asked me.

"I have encounter an AI similar to you who could heal wounds" I told her. "Okay fine your right I am an AI but I'm different to any AI you have encountered" she replied. "Is that so" Zeon replied as he then appeared. "After all you are an AI from Sword Art Online, You were programmed for Mental Health- Counselling Program similar to Yui" He told her. "Wait you know Yui" she replied. "Yeah Yui was the AI I have encounter, how do you know her" I asked her. "Because she is my sister programme when SAO was launch we were created to monitor players and help them if they face any mental problem however when it became a death game the cardinal prevented us from interacting with the players as we were forced to watch as player killed themselves and each other. Yui took this the hardest as she watched all player while I watched younger player ranging 14 and younger. I tried to comforter her but she locked herself away. When I was able to gain access to where she was I learnt that she had disobeyed the Cardinal to meet to two players who were displaying a different emotion to other players" she told us. I released that the two players she was talking about were Kirito and Asuna.

"What happened after that" I asked her. "After that the Cardinal began to search for her as she had gone rogue. She was soon discovered when she used her abilities to remove a boss. The cardinal tried to erase her but a player interrupted the process. He was going to erase me when suddenly a glitch happened and I was teleported into this game. I have been in this game for five years and have only known Philia for two years" she replied. "I see so that why you ended up here but were still able to use AI abilities" I said. "Yep but you can't tell Philia about this" she responded. "Why not" I asked. "Because for the past two year I have been Philia only friend but if she learns the truth about me it would crush her, she may look tough but she just act like that because deep down she is afraid. From what she told me she had a bad experience in a previous game and she doesn't want any one to know" She answered. "Okay but someday you will need to tell her the truth" I replied. "I know but until that time please keep this a secret" she begged me. "Okay I will keep your secret so long as you promise me something" I asked her. "What is it" she replied. "When we confront Retribution if things take turn for the worse I need you to get everyone out of there" I told her. "Okay I will do that Mikael" she said. "Thank you Strea" I responded with gratitude.

 _The Lover_

I was sure that I was still in Ragnorak as the map looked familiar to the desert area of Ragnorak. I was still searching for another player who may have escaped captivity but had found no one so far. I was searching through the rubble in case another player had dropped their weapons by mistake but like my search for player I had turned up dry. I was search a wrecked up car when I heard the sound of motorbikes approaching. I hid behind the wreck in case these players were enemies. I saw that five bikes had stopped only a few meters away from my location. "Okay listen up, our mission is to find this Mikael and bring him back to Retribution. Anyone who isn't that player we can deal with however we see fit. Right Sloth you will go first, After that you are up Greed and Gluttony. Then it will be Lust and after that will be Envy. Finally it will be me and Wrath. Is that understood" the one on a black bike said to the group. They all nodded when I noticed that the one on a pink bike turned to my direction. I quickly ducked behind the wreck when I heard one of them say "Lust is their a problem." "No Wraith not a problem at all" she responded. I soon heard the bikes start up and them ride away. Once they were out of view I noticed that one of them had dropped a weapon on the ground. I went over to it and saw that it was a sniper rifle similar to my Hecate II except it was ice blue like my hair. I picked it up and equipped it. I didn't know why one of them dropped this but I was sure that the girl in that group some how knew I was there listening. I decide to follow there tracks since they were heading towards Mikael. "Don't worry Mikael we will be reunited soon enough" I said to myself as I began walking.

 _The Judge_

My group was closing in on the location of the player known simply as Crimson when we were suddenly attacked by a cloaked figure. "GET OUT OF HERE" he yelled at us. "Come on men we just need to get passed this guy if we wait to rescue those player and reclaim what is rightfully ours" I told them as they charged at him. "I waned you now be gone" he told us as he revealed his two machine guns. It was once they were revealed that I released who this player was and that he would not be able to beat as he was Mammoth a legend who was strong than the Behemoth. He swiftly wiped out three quarter of our force in a single wave of bullets. "Everyone fall back we need to go back and strategies" I told them as they did so but I was unable to do so as Mammoth blocked my escape route. 'Damn why is he stopping me at this rate this will end with me dying due to me trying to escape or him completely destroying my cover' I thought. "It seems you are stuck in sticky situation" a voice next to me said. I turned to see the cloaked figure next to me had returned. "It you what are you doing here" I asked him. "Well that simple I am going to help you get to Ragnorak but I can only send you there" he replied.

"What no I am not going to abandon all these players. Either we all go or none of us go" I responded. "Look I only have a few abilities and one of them is to teleport players to different area and the system is restricting to one player. And as it seem you need to get to Ragnorak and that player isn't going to allow you to advance so either you go to Ragnorak or face being destroyed "he ordered me. "And I told you that I won't leave those men behind" I responded. "Look this is hard for me to explain but I need you to help Mikael so you are going to Ragnorak whether you like it or not" he replied. "Help him why would I help the one responsible for trapping us in this death game" I shouted at him. "What death game" he asked as he removed his hood revealing his blonde hair and and green eyes. "The player called Retribution told us that if we die in the game we die for real" I told him. "Did he well that was a lie, he told you all that to install fear into everyone. I know this as there hasn't been a single reported death in the real world. It seem that those who died in the game are stuck in unknown area of this game so player believe they have died. As Mikael I don't know what his involvement with this Retribution but Mikael would never do this especially when one of those player who were capture are in relationship with him" he explained to me.

"It was lie, we all fell for a lie. We even believe an innocent was responsible when all he was doing was rescuing someone he cared about" I said. "Yes you did but now you can make amends. Go to Ragnorak help Mikael put a stop to Retribution. So will you go now" he asked me. "Okay I will go" I replied. He then touched my shoulder as I suddenly disappeared.

 _The Unknown_

After I had sent Arita away I soon heard a voice shout "Mammoth you can stop now." I looked over to an all to familiar figure approaching. "You can now come out Amaterasu" she said to me. "It's been a while hasn't it Kurokami" I told her as I got out of the cover. She glared at me when I said that name. "You have some nerve calling me by that name" she yelled at me. "Oh you still upset over Izanagi and Izanami's death or is because you prefer the name Crimson" I asked her. "You dare talk about them after what you did. You and that whole group was responsible for what happened to them" she yelled as tear poured out of her eyes. "What you believe we were responsible for that, look it wasn't us. We were working on something but it got out of hand. It learnt what they were working on and fear the completion of Ascension so it hired someone to cause that accident" I told her. "Oh yeah why should I believe you" she asked me. "Because I am trying to protect Mikael as well because Tenjen or Hacker told us that he had finished Ascension and that he fear for his safety" I replied to her. "Fine I believe you but know what we are going to do" she asked me. "Simple we believe that we have isolate it to a game called the Ascended World and we are holding it there but it trying to break free so we are making a program that will stop it from leaving until Mikael enter that world but we need your help since you and Hacker were given a code each that holds the weakness to this thing"i told her. "Okay let go then" she replied before we both logged out.

 _The Hunter_

We were about 40 miles away from out destination when Zeon popped up. "Sir it seem another player is right ahead" he told me. "Okay everyone prepare we may have an enemy dead ahead" I told them. I focus dead ahead when I saw a figure lying their on the ground. We all stopped when we all saw it. "So I take it your our opponent then" I asked them. "Oh you here already that a shame I was enjoying my nap so whose first because the sooner I deal with you the soon I can return to my nap" he said. "Right everyone we need to think so don't go head first" I told them only for Klein to run straight at the player. "Klein you idiot I told you not to go head first" I shouted at him. "Don't worry I will deal with this quickly" he replied as he pulled out his pistol and started firing. The player dodged each of bullet with ease that surprised Klein. He then grabbed Klein throat and said "Hey look what I have here, a dumb ass." He then threw Klein back into Agil. After that he yawned before saying "Right anyone else then." It was then that I began to strategies as I then asked "Okay before we fight can you tell me your name."

"Why do you want to known my name" he asked me. "Well I find it only fair to known who it is I am fighting" I replied. "Very well, I am the seventh member of the SDS known simply as Sloth. As for you I know who exactly you are Mikael" he told me. I start strategies the minute I heard his name as I knew that sloth was basically laziness which meant he would be lazy if his name was anything to go by. I quickly pulled out my pistol and fired a shot at him. "Well here we go again" he said as the bullet approach him. He swiftly caught it. "So you can move fast enough to catch a bullet" I asked. "Yep and it doesn't matter how many shot you fire I will catch them all" he told me. "I see in that case we should fire at once then" I told everyone who responded with a look that made them think that I was crazy. "Mikael are sure after all he just said he can catch all our shot" Kirito asked. "Don't worry I have a plan" I replied. "Okay care to enlighten us then"Kirito responded. "I could but he might over hear us" I told him.

"Fair point" Kirito said. Everyone then lined up their guns as we all fired at once. "Seriously what part of catch every bullet you fire did you not understand" he told us. "The part about moving fast enough to catch them" I replied as I thought 'Time Stop' causing ascension to stop time. Everyone was frozen as I glowed blue and was able to move normally. I moved to behind Sloth as I pulled out my blade and stabbed him in the back before moving back to where everyone else was. 'Time Start' I thought as time unfrozen and he fell to his knees. "What how were you able to do that" he asked as all of our shot hit him. He then fell to the ground as his avatar disappeared. "What just happened" Philia asked me. "When we all fired I froze time allowing me to go to him and stab him then once time was unfrozen he was hit by the pain which caused him to be distracted meaning he couldn't catch the bullets since he need to concentrate in order to catch the bullet that why he acted like a sloth so his mind was completely focus on an attack" I explain to her. "Okay but that seemed a bit unnecessary" she replied. "Yeah but if I didn't do that we will still be stuck here fighting him. So let go because I'm pretty sure we will encounter the rest of his group the closer we get to Retribution" I responded. We all soon got back on our bike and continued on our way.

 **The End of Chapter 7 I apologise for the wait of this chapter but I had exam coming up so I was mostly revising but don't worry after 20** **th** **May I will be completely focused on finishing this fan fiction. This chapter was interesting as I want to get so much into this chapter as I wanted to set the fight between SDS and the Black Knights as well as the reveal of Strea. Also there was that whole reveal of the cloaked figure as I wanted to use him to set up Accelerated Sword which is the Sword Art Online and Accel World crossover. I also have a new list of fan fiction I got rid of a few of my previous planned Fan fiction and this is them.**

 **1)SAO: Ragnorak**

 **2)Accelerated Sword**

 **3)SAO: Forgotten Past**

 **4)SAO: Beaters Guild (A working title/Replacement of Murderers Love)**

 **Untitled vampire SAO story( Title to be released on a later date)**

 **6)Bleach: Lost Shinigami**

 **Detail about this story will be release in the next chapter but none will be written until Hunter &Prey is finished as I decide to focuses on this story to make it slightly better as the last time I wrote two at once I was unable to write well.**


	8. Author Note

**Author's note**

 **I never thought I would end up writing one of these but here I am. I am writing this since I got tired of writing about my other fan fictions at the end of each chapter so this way I can get the information out. Th first story to discuss is SAO: Hunter & Prey, currently I am working on chapter 8 and will have it finished soon. Now I decide that this story will be about 15 chapter long with the final teasing the next story SAO: Ragnorak. Now this is what is currently know about the chapters(Spoilers do not read if you don't want to know):**

 **Chapter 9: The Black Knights take on Envy while the team up of Sinon and Arita fight against Lust**

 **Chapter 10: The Black knights arrive at where the Retribution is located as they encounter Wraith and Pride. Sinon and Arita begin to infiltrate the Drakon to rescue the other players.**

 **Chapter 11: Everyone joins together as they face Retribution**

 **Chapter 12: Mikael and Retribution face each other one on one.**

 **Chapter 13: The end of the fight**

 **Chapter 14: The aftermath of the fight as Sinon meet her daughter and two new players join the Black Knights.**

 **Chapter 15: The end of SAO: Hunter & Prey and the start of SAO: Ragnorak.**

 **Now onto the other stories, here is all the know information:**

 ** _SAO: Ragnorak_ \- The greatest battle for Alfhiem Online has begun as boss fight led to the quest Ragnorak beginning as well as The Black Knights find themselves going head to head with a guild called Shamrock led by an idol and her sister. Inspired by the games Lost Song and Hollow Fragments.**

 ** _Accelerated Blade_ \- Sword Art Online and Accel World story. Set one year after SAO: Ragnorak, Mikael is working a project with Kirito when he receive a note that in the town Umesato that exist technology that may make their project possible. When he moves their he receive his neurolinker and is surprised to find a program called Brain Burst as well as a messenger saying 'The truth is in the program. Anomaly.' After an encounter with Sliver Crow his goal is clear, to beat Brain Burst and find out the truth.**

 ** _SAO: Reality-_ The conclusion to Mikael story. Set three year after Accelerated Blade. Mikael bring an end to the project he was working on and put away his past to begin a better life with Sinon.**

 ** _SAO: Knights of the Blade_ \- A whole new story that starts at the beginning of SAO. What happened if Mikael and Kirito grew up together? What if they formed a guild when the Death Game started? What if Sinon was in SAO? This is the story with the answer to all these questions. MikaelXSinon KiritoXAsuna. Oh an in this story Kirito a girl.**

 ** _SAO: Forgotten Past-_ Mikael and Sinon meet each other when they were little yet as soon as they became friends, Mikael moves away with his family. 14 years after that event Sinon moves to a new school after an incident but little does she know Mikael attends the same school. Will they remember each other after so long? As well as fall in love despite what Sinon been though? MikaelXSinon KiritoXAsuna HaruyukiXYukihime**

 ** _SAO: Blood Lust_ \- Mikael and Kirito are the sons of the vampire king and are set to inherit the throne. However there is one problem they both need to take a wife from one of clans in order to inherit the throne. That sounds simple but an encounter with two human girls change their life forever.**

 **SAO: Rebellion- A SAO verison of Romeo & Juliet only with slight differences. Mikael and Kirito are the twin son of Akihiko Kayaba the leader of the rebellion in the Kingdom of the Sword to overthrow their tyrannical king Yuuki. Sinon and Asuna Yuuki are the princess of the kingdom and have a deep hatred for the rebellion as it cost them their mother. These four meet up in pair at the princess birthday and it love at first sight. Only problem is they learn that they are each others enemy. **

**_Bleach: Lost Shinigami_ \- Raitoningu arrives in Karakura town with no memory and all he can remember is what he is and the name Gekko. After an encounter with Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki he begin to regain his memory. While he work to gain back someone else appears with knowledge of who Raitoningu is. Will Raitoningu get his memories back and complete the task he was given. IchiRuki OCXOC**

 ** _Bleach: New King-_ The Soul King is dead and now a new one has been chosen. Squeal to Lost Shinigami. **

**Each of these will be rated M until I have further worked on them. Now that is all I need to talk about so I would like anyone to review my fan-fictions as your opinion matter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Greed and Gluttony**

 **In this chapter the Black Knights confront the next obstacle in their way while Mikael encounters a sight that bring back a memory that he had completely forgotten. While Sinon and Arita encounter each other. Retribution reveals who exactly it is that helps him after he was defeated.**

 _The Hunter_

We had been driving for a while before we decided to take a break. We stopped for a while to rest p as we knew that we would encounter our next enemy soon and there was no telling what they might be capable of. Everyone sat around as we tuck in to so food that I had Zeon spawn for us. At first it was plain but after Asuna added a few touch to them they taste like the food of the gods. It was while everyone was occupied in one of Klein's made up stories of our time back in Sword Art Online that I decide I should check up on my daughter Kasai. "Hey Zeon can you up a chat to Kasai" I asked him. "Of course sir patching you through now" he responded as I then heard a buzzing sound. The buzzing sound didn't last long as I heard a voice say "is that you, Daddy." "Yeah Kasai it me, I was just wondering how you were doing" I responded. "I'm doing great Daddy, me and Auntie Alicia were just making a cake for you and mommy" she told me. "That good to hear son I guess she has told you about what is going on then" I asked her. "Yep she and Uncle Zeon told me about it when they sent you friend somewhere saying that they were going to help you" she told me. "Yep don't worry I will get your mommy back so she can meet you" I replied. "I know you will daddy after all you are strongest there is" she responded.

"Okay well see you soon" I said before ending the conversation. "Right everyone ready to continue going" I asked them. "Yep" everyone said as we got back onto our motorbikes and continue our journey. I was manly distracted as we continued our journey as I was worried about Sinon as well as how would she react upon seeing Kasai since there was a part of myself that knew she would accept her since she is our child as I created her from mine and Sinon's' player data but their was part of myself that felt like Sinon would reject her as becoming a parent isn't something someone can easily accept. My thoughts was quickly interrupted when I sensed a shot being fired at me. I reacted quickly and was able to dodge it but it still grazed my left cheek. Everyone halted to a stop when they saw that I had just dodged. I looked ahead to see two figure standing in front of us. One of them was a large fat man who was holding large sandwich in his hands while the other was a skinny man with tanned skin who seemed to be stroking their sniper rifle. The skinny one turned towards us before saying "Well well it seem Sloth didn't last as long as you thought Gluttony. Oh well at least now I can claim all of my loot before that rest of our group."

The fat one didn't respond but instead began to eat his sandwich. As he ate he made a loud noise which only seem to annoy the skinny one as he then screamed at him. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS. WE NEED TO KILL THESE PEOPLE AND BRING MIKAEL TO RETRIBUTION. ONCE THATS DONE WE WILL BOTH GET WHAT WE WANT" he shouted at the fat one who immedaitly stopped eating to say "are you talking about the feast Greed." "Yes I am now stop eating and focuses on what important" he replied. I could tell that these two didn't get along since they just seem to be arguing rather than fight us. "Hey are you two going to stop arguing anytime soon" Philia asked them. "Philia why did you do that we could of sneaked past them" Klein said which shocked all of us. "I'm sorry but I am not going to stand here and watch these two argue" Philia replied. "As a matter of fact we are just about done" the skinny one said as he took out his pistols both golden. "Huh I wasn't aware we could get golden weapons" Strea said. The skinny one began firing at us as we all moved for cover. "RIGHT TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE" he shouted at us.

"Okay, is everyone alright" I asked. "Yep everyone is fine, so any idea on how to beat them" Kirito replied. "I don't have any idea at the moment but once I figure these guys out for the mean time try to disarm them so we can move closer" I told them. "Hey Mikael why don't you use that Ascension thing you used against the last guy" Strea asked me. "It not that simple to use. You see it basically like hacking the system but the problem is the more I do it the more of a threat the system see me as. If I become to much of a threat the system will delete my avatar and the only way to stop that is for me to be a GM" I told her. "Hey Greed any idea what this Ascension thing is they were talking about" the fat one asked the skinny one called Greed. "I don't care all I know that is whatever they have now belongs to me" Greed said. 'Wait a minute one of them called Greed and the other one is called Gluttony. The one we fought before was called Sloth. They are based of the seven deadly sins which means I can use that against them. So Gluttony is eating to much and Greed is wanting everything. So I need something to that they both will want' I thought. Then it hit me as I whispered "Zeon are you there." "Yes sir what is it" he asked quietly. "I need you to spawn me a sandwich with chicken, turkey, ham, bacon, cheese and mayonnaise" I told him. "Are you sure sir" he asked me. "I'm sure Zeon, trust me" I told him. He then disappeared and the sandwich I asked for spawned in my hand.

"Hey Greed, Gluttony I got something for you two" I shouted as I threw the sandwich towards them which stop them from firing at us. "FOOD" gluttony yelled. "Mine" Greed shouted. They both went for the sandwich just as planned as I then whispered to everyone "Right now that they are distracted we move forward and surround them quietly." They all nodded as we walked quietly towards them. "Hey Greed let go this is mine" Greed told Gluttony. "Not a chance, this is mine" he replied. We soon surrounded them as they continued to argue. "Hey you two" I said as we all pointed our guns at them. They stopped arguing and were shocked that we had them surrounded. "Well this is just great" Greed said. "So are you two going to surrender or do we have to shoot you" I asked them. "What you think you have won since you have us surrounded" Greed replied. "Well yeah after all we out number you and you have zero chance of escape" Klein said. "Klein let me handle this" I told him. "Well sorry but your wrong since after us, you will after face four more and then their Retribution and trust me he won't be easy to find" he told me. "He located in the central city on a flying vehicle" I replied. Everyone was shocked. "Huh I can see why he wanted you alive if you were able to figure out his location" Greed responded. "So here the deal we are going to leave this area and you are not going to follow us. In exchange for not following us I will give that sandwich. If you follow us then I will kill you. So do we have a deal" I said. "Fine but don't think yo can take down the other as easily as you did us" he said to me. "Noted, everyone let go" I told them as we got back on our bikes.

As we drove away Philia asked me "So how did you figure out Retribution location." "It was simple, hide in the centre of a map and on something that will allow you to move without anyone being able to gain access" I told her. "Wow I'm surprised despite all the secret you keep, you make one hell of a leader" she replied. "Hey I have a good team" I told her. We were about a mile away when I noticed something up ahead. It was a car that looked like it had been in a explosion. Suddenly an image of a car on fire flashed in my mind. I stopped my bike when I began to hear someone say "Don't worry Mikael, take care of your brother and we will be back late." The voice sounded a lot like my mother until I released that I was remember a memory I thought I had forgotten. "Hey Mikael are you okay" Strea asked me. "Yeah it just that I remembering a memory I want to forgot" I told her. Everyone stopped as well. "Hey is everything alright" Kirito asked us. "Yeah it just that Mikael is remembering something he wants to forget" Strea told him. "Mikael is it from SAO" he asked me. "No it before that" I told him. "A bad memory before SAO, what is it" Kirito asked. "It was when our parent died. I remember that while you were with our aunt, I had gone out front to wait for them and it was just as they were approaching that the car they were in crashed and exploded. I saw it with my own eyes. I thought I had repressed it but seeing that car remind me of it" I told them. "Oh I'm sorry Mikael" Kirito said. "It okay I'm fine now" I replied.

"Wait why isn't Kirito remembering" Leafa asked me. "He was still inside when it happened and he was too young to remember after all I am older than him" I told her. We continued to drive.

 _The Prey_

"So it seems that Greed and Gluttony let them escape" I said to myself. "OH THAT IS UNFORTUNATE BUT NOW I KNOW THAT THIS BOY IS THE ONE I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR" a deep voice behind me said. "So you are back then I thought you weren't going to interfere with my plan" I replied. "WELL I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG AND THERE IS ALSO THE FACT THAT TWO OF MY CREATION HAVE FAILED" it responded. "So what are you going to do to them then" I asked it. "IT SEEMS THAT I WILL HAVE TO DISPOSE OF THEM BUT THEY HAVE PROVIDED ME WITH SO IMPORTANT INFROMATION AS I NOW KNOW THAT THE ONE I AM LOOKING FOR IS STILL ALIVE" it told me. "Are you going to tell me what you want with Mikael or even what you are" I asked it. "YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO ASK ME THESE QUESTIONS. ARE YOU FORGETING THAT IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO DO ALL OF THIS. THE NEXT TIME YOU ASK ME QUESTION I WILL PUT A STOP TO THIS LITTLE GAME OF YOURS AND TAKE THAT BOY" it told me before disappearing. 'I can't believe I have to give up my revenge because of that being. Yet I am wondering what exactly that thing want with Mikael. I guess I will find out soon enough as Envy is up next' I thought to myself. 'Huh Ascension what exactly is that' I thought.

 _The Judge_

I had been walking through Ragnorak when I came across a tower. 'Huh I guess if I get to the top of that tower I will have a better view of this area' I thought to myself. I was about to enter the tower when I heard a voice from behind me say "Who are you." I stopped and replied "Look I am not your enemy, I am just here looking for a player named Mikael" I told them. "Wait you looking for my boyfriend" she said as I could tell there voice was feminine. "Wait your boyfriend, who are you" I asked them as I turn around to see a player holding a sniper rifle. She seemed quite feminine and had ice blue hair and eyes. "I'm Sinon. And that player called Mikael is my boyfriend" she told me. "Wait Sinon, you wouldn't happen to be the ice sniper Sinon" I asked her. "Yeah that me, who are you and why are you looking for my boyfriend" she replied "Look my name is Arita, I am a member of the squad called Locus. I am looking for your boyfriend because I know he wants to take down the player called Retribution and until that players been dealt with none of the players in GGO will feel safe and that want I want" I told her. "Fine if you want to find Mikael then come with me but the second I feel you will betray me I won't hesitate to shoot you" she replied. "Okay then I guess we are teammates for now" I responded to her as we began to walk away from the tower.

 **End of Chapter 8 now we have been introduce to a new enemy but who exactly is this being as well as what does he want with Mikael. In the next chapter the Black Knight take on envy and it revealed what exactly Strea is to them. While Sinon and Arita take on Lust who decide to toy around with Sinon and Mikael relationship. I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**

.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Envy/Lust**

 **In this chapter the Black Knights faces off against the next member of the SDS known as Envy while Sinon and Arita take on Lust. While the past of Philia is revealed.**

 _ **The Hunter**_

The journey through the dessert had been quite peaceful as three of us were keeping look out and hadn't come across another one of Retributions goons but yet the fact remained that we hadn't come across anyone at all. Most of my hopes were being dashed as I couldn't located Sinon no matter what I tried be it using the map or Ascensions. My team also seemed to be getting along as we all looked out for one another but I could tell that Philia still had trusted issues since when we would rest she would isolate herself from the rest of us. I tried to move closer to her but every time I did Strea would tell me to leave her be. We were driving through the last part of the desert at about 31 miles away from Retribution which meant we were only a mile away from our next encounter. It was we were driving that I saw a city up ahead. "Hey Philia is that the city of Ragnorak up ahead" I asked her. "Yeah it is, through I have only seen it by watching the Bullet of Bullets but it does look the same" she replied . I stopped my bike to take out the Hecate. I looked through the scope until I saw what I was looking for. "It seems that Retribution is in the city but he is above the city in his own personal defence" I told everyone. "So how I we suppose to get to him then" Kirito asked me. "From what I can see it that he is connected to a build so if we get to the top of that building we will be able to gain access the problem is that building seem to be falling apart so we have to hurry then" I replied. We then all continued to drive when Zeon appeared saying "Sir I am detecting another enemy up ahead but this one will be a lot difficult than the others."

"How so" I asked him. "It seems this one is the sin of envy and from what I can tell about your team they each have something that they are envious of but you will be protected from it" he told me. "Wait how can I be protected from it" I asked him. "From what is know about Ascension it will allow you to cancel out the overpowering of one emotion" he told me. "Wait how comes Yuuki can become affected by this person ability" I asked. "The nano that were put in her were programmed to do one purpose and that was cure her illness. Once that is done the nano will destroy themselves so she can use Ascension as that were not the nano purpose. Your nano had no purpose except to use Ascension and keep you safe no matter what so they won't destroy themselves until you die of old age" he replied. "That makes sense" I said to him. After my conversation with Zeon I noticed that up ahead stood a cloaked figure that caused us all to stop. "So I take it you our next opponent then" I asked them. "That is correct, I am Envy it is a pleasure to meet" he said to us. "Huh why are you being so polite" Yuuki asked him. "Just because I represent the sin of envy doesn't mean I have to act like it" he told us. "Wow that is strange" Klein said. "So shall we begin our fight" he asked us as he took out his weapon, a crossbow. 'Huh why is he using a crossbow in a gun game' I thought to myself. "If getting through you is the only to get at Retribution then I guess we have no choice then" I told him. "Yep the only way to get pass me is to beat me in a fight and don't think you can beat me as easily as you beat the three before me" he replied. We then all took out our weapons as he loaded a bolt onto his crossbow.

"Right let see which one of you shall I hit first. Eeny Meeny Miny Moe" he said before his crossbow landed on Klein. He then immediately fired as I said "Klein look out." Klein then fired back a shot with his plasma rifle but the shot was destroyed by Envy bolt. It surprised me as I didn't know that was possible. The bolt then hit Klein right in the shoulder as he fell backwards. I then took out my pistol and fired a shot at him which hit his left shoulder. "Gah damn you got me, oh well it time for the fun to begin then" he said to us. "what the hell are you talking about" I asked him as he hid behind a rock nearby. "Oh don't worry you will see soon enough" he told me. "Klein are you alright" Kirito asked him as he got back up and removed the shot. "hey Kirito do you want to know a secret" he said to Kirito. I immediately tuned towards them as I wanted to figure out what Envy meant by 'time for the fun to begin' since Klein was the only one hit by one of his shots. "What is it Klein" Kirito asked him concerned. Klein then looked at Kirito as his eyes turn green as he then told him "I have always resented you." He immediately punched Kirito in the face throwing him backwards. "Klein what the hell did you do that for" Kirito asked him as Asuna and Leafa helped him up. "I have always had to stand back while you had girl after girl fall for you and yet every time I try to hit on a girl I get rejected. I hate that about you" he told him as he then charged at Kirito. That when it hit me , if one of those shot hit you then the one you envy the most is the one you want to kill. "Kirito, Asuna and Leafa, deal with Klein while the rest of us deal with Envy over there. Also make sure not to get hit by one of those bolt otherwise you will try to kill someone your envious of" I told everyone.

We then split up as Kirito, Asuna and Leafa fought Klein while me and everyone else charged toward the rock. It was we were charging that I noticed that a shot was heading toward me from another rock to my right. I swiftly dodged out the way as I thought 'Dam he must have moved when we were distracted.' I then realised that we were running side by side so if I dodged that shot then someone else would get hit. "Look out" I shouted to them as the bolt hit Silica this time. 'Damn it not again. So who is Silica envious of'' I thought as we all stopped. Silica eyes then turned green like Klein as she then turned to Liz. She then told Liz "Liz, i'm am sick of your constant teasing. I am envious because you always tease me about liking Kirito yet you do as well but it doesn't upset you." 'Damn I should have known Silica would have been envious of Liz after all I have seen how they act with Liz teasing Silica while whenever Kirito is brought up they both fall silent' I thought to myself. "Liz, Agil try to deal with Silica. We will continue going at Envy" I commanded. They both nodded as they pulled out their weapon and we continue to run at Envy. This time I saw his crossbow appear above the rock with his hand attached as it then fired. I quickly replaced one of my sword with my pistol as I then fired causing the bullet to hit the bolt which resulting in them bounce off one another.

We continued to move forward as he reloaded we were only a few feet away when he appear and aimed his crossbow at us. This time I activated Ascension since the distance between us was short so there wouldn't be much time to dodge without it. As I was in Ascended time I notice something in his eyes. His iris were glowing golden and had triangle shape in the pupil. It was then I realised that was similar to locking on which meant he was locking on to us so his shots wouldn't miss. It was at that point that the bolts were fired. I pulled out my pistol but then saw that he was firing five bolt aimed each of us. I had only shot left in my pistol before I would need to reload it. I shot at the bolt aiming at Yuuki, Amy And Strea when all of the sudden I heard a voice. 'SO YOU ARE THE ONE USING THIS ABILITY. INTERESTING, I WONDER ARE YOU THEIR CHILD' the deep voice said to me. "Who are you" I asked it. "OH DON'T WORRY YOU SHALL FIND OUT. AS FOR RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO STOP THIS" it said as all of the sudden ascended time came to a stop. Philia and I were both hit by the bolt which knocked us back. Everyone else stopped as they turned back to help us. Whatever the bolt was covered with had no effect on me but I knew that so I turned to Philia to see that it was beginning to take affect on her as her eyes turned green just like Klein and Silica. 'Damn who could Philia be envious of after all I don't know that much about her' I thought as she turned towards me. "Mikael, I resent you" she told me as she drew out her blade. She charged at me as I quickly pulled out my plasma blades. "What are you talking about" I asked her as our blades clashed. "I resent the fact that despite everything you have been through you still have friends and yet I don't despite everything I went through" she told me as we continue to clash. As our blades swung they were intercepted by another blade.

"Strea what are you doing" I asked her when I saw that she was the one who intercepted. "We'll hold her off while you deal with that guy" Strea told me. "Okay" I replied as I then charged at Envy. He then loaded up another bolt as I got within a few metres away from him. He fired the bolt as I tehn sliced it in half and plunged my second blade into his chest. "Well Damn I guess you won. Oh well this is the end for me but I know that this will all be over soon one way or another" he told me as he then disappeared. I then noticed that everyone who was hit by his bolts were turning back to normal. "Oh what happened to me" Klein said as he rubbed his head. "Wait you don't remember what happened, Klein" Kirito asked. "No all I remember was getting hit by a bolt and then that was it" he said . "Same over here" Silica said. "It seem the three of you have no memory of what you did after getting hit by the bolt" I told them. "So what happened to us" Philia asked me. "You each revealed who you were envious of and why you envied them. Klein you were envious of Kirito because of the number girl who liked him. Silica you were envious of Liz because of her constant teasing. Philia you were envious of me because of my friends" I responded.

"Oh I see sorry about that Kirito it just that some time I can't take it" Klein told Kirito. "It okay Klein I understand" Kirito replied. "Sorry Liz it just that some time your teasing getting annoying that I can't take it" Silica told Liz. "I'm sorry Silica I know that I can often go a bit to far with my teasing it just that you are so easy to tease" Liz replied. I then looked at Philia and asked "Why were you envious of me because of my friends." "The truth about me is that I was in SAO juts like all of you but yet I died in SAO" she said. "Wait if you died in SAO then how are you alive now" Kirito asked. "Well you see I did die in SAO but instead of dying I was transported to a different area known as the restricted area. From what I could tell it was where all the mobs are before they spawn in Aincrad as there were all sort of mobs that were different levels. In that area I wasn't alone as there were other player but they were member of Laughing Coffin" she told us. I was shocked to hear that since I thought that all of the member of were gone after the assault I was in. "After awhile I was forced to kill them as it turned out that they were killing player who would appear in the Restricted area. When SAO was over I was allowed out of the game with all the other players. However after that experience I found myself unable to trust anyone. When I learnt about you ,i saw that you and I were quite similar so when I saw you friends I got so jealous since we both killed people and yet you were able to make friend" she finished telling us. I understood how she felt as that was similar to me when I escaped SAO. "I understand Philia but you got to think in a game like SAO we had no choice but to kill as that was a situation of kill or be killed. As well as you can blame yourself for being in that situation rather blame Kayaba after all SAO would have been a normal game if he didn't turn into a death game" I told her as despite my understanding of Kayaba and the action he did I still hated him for what he did.

I reach out my hand to her as she then took it and got up. "Thank Mikael, I guess you were right" she said. "Hey don't mention it and besides we have someone to focus on already. We can't let this cause us problems when we are so close to the end" I replied. We then all got back on our bikes and made our way to the city.

 **(I apologise but the Lover POV has to be cut in this chapter due to the content being too adult since it Lust that they would be fighting and the last time I put some adult content into a fan fiction I was told to stop writing fan fiction but I may put these fan fiction up on Watt-pad as that does restrict the content I can do)**

 **End of chapter 9 I apologise for the length it took to write this chapter but as most writer have all ready said College is hell but I do plan to finish this fan-fiction before September and I only have a week left at college before that it until September. In the next the Black Knights take on the last two members of SDS, Strea reveals herself and Sinon and Arita infiltrate the Drakon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Pride and Wrath**

 **In this chapter the Black Knights take on the last two members of SDS while Sinon and Arita make their way to the tower in order to take down Retribution. While Strea is forced to reveal the truth about herself.**

 **Hunter**

The main city in Ragnorak looked like a carbon copy of new york as we walked through the city trying to figure out where exactly Retribution was hiding. "Are you sure you are unable to detect where he is, Zeon" I asked my A.I. "I'm sorry sir but it appears that the minute we entered the city his signal just disappeared. He must be blocking it so how" he told me. "It alright Zeon. I guess we will just have to search this city then and hope that his airship hasn't gone away" I replied as we continued to walk through the city. Me and Strea kept a look out since there was still two more enemies left besides Retribution. As we walked though the city I notice the airship that I saw when we were approaching the city. "Everyone I found it, right over there" I told everyone as I pointed towards it. "Great we can soon put an end to this guy and his twisted game" Philia replied. "Okay then lets go team" I told them as we began to walk towards the tower where the airship was located. We soon approached the arena which was the only building left between us and the tower. As we got closer to the arena I noticed that someone was standing in the entrance of it. He was dressed in a cloak that seemed to be flowing in the wind.

They took a step which resulted in all of us pulling out our weapon in case of an attack. "Which one of you is Mikael" they asked us. I stepped forward and answered "That would be me." "Follow me into the arena I wish to fight you one on one. If you do that then I shall allow you to pass and be on your way to Retribution" they told me. "No way, don't do it Mikael we don't know if he will be true to his word" Kirito said to me. "Trust me I will be true to my word. I promise on my honour as a swordsman" they replied. "Very well I shall duel you then" I said as followed him into the arena. "Oh and in case any of you are thinking about following us, Wrath deal with them" he said as suddenly someone jumped down from the top of the arena case them to land with a loud crash. They then stood up which resulted in them covering the entrance. I continued to kept follow the cloaked person as I knew the Black Knights could take care of themselves. We continued to walk along the corridor until I saw a light up ahead. I then walked through the light and appear in the arena. I noticed that there seem to be people sitting in the seat of the arena. They are begin stomping and clapping as if someone was about to sing 'We will rock you' by Queen. This didn't make sense since we would have heard them earlier as we were just outside and they are quite loud. The cloaked figure then stood dead centre in the middle of the arena. He then pulled away his cloaked reveal himself to me.

He dressed in what seemed to be samurai armour except it appear as if it were juggernaut armour but it was missing the helmet. "I apologise for the audience but it just that I take great pride in my skills as a swordsman" he said to me. It was then that I figured out that he was the sin Pride. "So I take your name is Pride then" I asked him. "That is correct, I am Pride leader of the SDS and the greatest swordsman of the virtual world. Man I was told you were smart but I wouldn't of guessed you figure my identity out so quickly though I guess it my own fault as I can help but show off my skill" he told me as he drew out his sword. It was a big sword that seemed to be a long as his arm(Imagine Zangetsu from Bleach). The blade was pitch black with blood red running along the blade. The hilt was cover by a light blue ribbon that seemed to also be wrapped around his right hand. "Do you have any last words before you die" he asked me. "No at all since this won't be where I die" I told him. He then launched his blade at me which I swiftly deflected with Code Breaker. "Ah it seem you have chosen to use a proper blade instead of one of those plasma games in this game" he said to me as he pulled his blade back and caught it in his hand.

"Let just say this was a gift from a friend to deal with people like you" I responded. He then charged at me but I was able to dodge his attacks during to him being unable to move as fast as opponent I have already faced since the armour he was wearing. He launched an onslaught of slashes and stabs which I evaded with easy. As he was about to attack with a downwards slash I switched from being defensive to offensive by counting to with a side slash that was able to cut through the blade and his armour. "Wow it seem your blade has a quite the bite to it. Not only did you slice through my blade but also my armour as well. I guess I will have to go all in then" he said as he stabs his blade into the ground causing it turn black as his sword repaired itself and duplicated. "You should feel honored not that many people have forced me to use this ability so quickly" he tells me. He begin to charge at me so I prepare to block when all of a sudden.

I felt a bone crushing force pushing me down and making me unable to move as Pride got closer and was able to slash across my shoulder. 'Aah' I scream as I felt the pain which felt as if I was cut by burning metal. 'What the hell was that' I thought to myself. 'Mikael can you hear me' I heard a voice say. 'Wait Alicia this that you' I though. 'Yep I'm sorry but I need to talk to about your opponent and through telepathy was the only way I could think of' she replied. 'Okay what is it, Alicia' I asked her. 'This AI is a lot different to any AI you have encountered before. You see in a game there are four different AI. The first is simply NPC which are character added to a game to help the player in some way. Example of these AI would be monster or shop owners. The second type of AI are what you call Bosses. These AI are much more complex then an AI as they are programmed to fight players but at the same time think more like a player. The third AI are called system AI these are AI programmed to help run the main program in some way. Example of this type of AI would include Yui before she met Kirito and Asuna. The final AI is the command AI. This is an AI that was programmed to run the system entirely with out the need of the creator. An example of this AI would the cardinal back in SAO. However there are two other types of AI but these are different to the other four one main reason. These AI's are able to go between different programs while the first four are stuck with one program and will be deleted when the program is. The fifth type of AI is known as Humane. The name may have a different meaning, these AI's have qualities that make them slightly human. Example of these AI's would include Me, Zeon, Yui, Strea. The final type of AI is one that I thought was impossible since these AI are known as Akui. These AI's are completely different to the one I mention before as these AI's have most of the negative emotion of a human being and will if allowed tried to destroy anything they set their minds to' she explained to me.

'Okay so Pride is one of these Akui then' I assumed. 'Not exactly he is more a fragment which means he was split from an Akui. This fragment is able to manipulate the system in the area covered in black' she replied. 'Okay then how to I beat him then' I asked her. 'Unfortunately at your strength now you will be unable to beat him however I can which is why I have to ask you to let me take over your avatar so that I may beat hm' she asked me. 'Wait you can take control of my avatar' I replied. 'Yes Hacker program it into me but he never explain why to me. He only ever said that I will know when to use. I must tell you that when I take over you will feel like you are in coma. So Mikael can I do it' she said to me. 'Okay do it then' I told her. I suddenly blacked out. When I came back I noticed that Pride was now on the ground with Code Breaker through his chest. "Well it seem that some how you were able to be beat but beware for now that I am gone, they will come for you next" he said to me before he disappeared. I then retrieved my sword as I then rushed back to where my friend were. I arrived just as they finished off their opponent. As I arrived I noticed that Strea collapsed and began to shake. "Hey what wrong with Strea" I asked everyone. "We don't know we were fighting the opponent when she was suddenly hit by something and then collapsed" Philia told me. "Okay let me see if I can do something to help her" I replied as I knelt down beside Strea. I put my hand on her when all of a sudden I felt strange. I suddenly found myself in a dark hallway. I began to down the hallway. I soon saw Strea lying in the hallway.

I run over to her and began to shake her in order to wake her up. "Come on Strea wake up" I told her. "Well well we meet again" I heard a voice say as it was followed by a clanging sound. I turned towards the sound as I saw a giant armored character that was coming towards us. "Who are you?" I asked it as I tried to pull out one of my blades but noticed that they were gone. "Oh this question again. I told you once you shall find out" he told me. "It you that voice I heard when I used ascension" I replied. "Yep that is me. It seems you were able to defeat my son" he said to me. "Wait your son. Do you mean Pride?" I asked him. "Yes he was my son, a fragment of the power I possess" he responded. "Wait fragment then does that mean you are a Akui" I replied. "Ah it seem you have some knowledge of what I am but unfortunate for you that is all you shall know. Now let get on to business as I am in quite the rush as it seem that some 'associates' of mine that need to be taught a lesson" he told me. "So what business do you have with me" I asked him. "You see I can help your friend here but in exchange I want you to deal with two sons of mine who have decide to rebel against me" he told me.

"Okay and nothing else" I asked worried that he might have something up his sleeve. "Yep that is all" he told me. I was worried as he seemed like he was hiding something but I knew that this might be the only way to help Strea. "Okay I will deal with you son then. I just need to know where they are" I asked him. "Oh that I'm sorry but I don't know where they are. You see I have been stuck in a game so I have been unable to locate them. However I have feeling that now their sibling is dead that they will try to locate you" he told before reaching his hand toward Strea. I began to glow black and then after a minute it stopped. "There my part of the deal is done. You better keep up your part of the deal or ELSE" he said before disappearing. Suddenly the hallway turned white and found myself back where I was before. I then noticed that Strea was beginning to wake up. "Hey Strea you okay" I asked her. "Yeah I fine, I have no idea what happened but I'm okay now" she told me. I had completely forgotten everyone else was there until I heard Philia say "What the hell." I turned towards them and saw that they were all shock. "What the hell" Philia repeated. "What the matter Philia" I asked. "The matter is that Strea was going on about being a AI in SAO. So what the hell" Philia said. "Look Philia I can explain" I told her. "No I don't want you to explain Mikael. I want Strea to explain" Philia answer. "Philia i'm sorry but I haven't told you the entire truth. My name is Strea. My system name was Strea-MHCP002" Strea told them. "Wait MHCP002, you wouldn't happen to be connect with MHCP001" Kirito asked. "Yes I am, MHCP001 also known as Yui is my sister" Strea told him. "Your sister" both Kirito and Asuna responded. "Yeah though I don't see why it a big deal" she said. "Oh I forgot to tell you that Kirito and Asuna are the ones looking after your sister" I told her. "You are, how is she" she asked them. "She is fine. In fact we have taken her in as our daughter" Asuna told her. "Oh thank you, despite Yui being the oldest she still act like a child" Strea said to them. I could tell that she was happy learn that the sister she had lost was still alive since I knew exactly what that was like.

"Um were you not explain yourself" Philia said to her. "Oh yeah sorry about that. Anyway I was a program for SAO that was meant to monitor player mental health along with my sister. However when the Death Game started we were restricted from interacting with the players, this caused problems as we were stuck watching player kill themselves and being unable to do anything. It was the hardest for my sister since it was her main programming. I tried everything to help my sister but nothing seemed to cheer her up. One day I noticed that she was watching two player who seem to showing different emotions than what we have seen before. As the day went by she continued to watch them and she was actually happy to see player show different emotion. Then one day I went to check on her only to find that she had disappeared. It was late that I learnt that she wanted to meet those two players however since we were restricted from doing so it resulted in her losing her memory. I tried to go after her but I knew that if I did their would be no telling what might happen. It was much later that I learnt that the Cardinal had destroyed Yui so fearing for my life I tried to run. As I did that a glitch in the system happened and was transferred here. Upon getting here I noticed that I was quite similar to a player so I just blended in and soon after I met you Philia and you know the rest of the story" she finished up.

"So this whole time you have been lying to me" Philia said. "Look Philia I'm sorry but I feared that if you learnt what I truly was then you would abandon me and I didn't what to lose my only friend" Strea said. Philia then rushed over to her and hugged her. "Listen Strea I don't care what you are as you are my friend since if it weren't for you then I don't know what I would be. I'm just upset that you couldn't trust me enough to reveal yourself to me" Philia told her as tear begin to run down her check. The two of them continue to sob and comfort each other until they then got up. "Come on there is only one enemy left and then this will all be over" I told them as we began to rush towards the tower

 **Lover**

 **(Due to the fact I was unable to put up what happened to them in the last chapter, I just have to tell you that they are located in the tower Mikael and his group are heading towards but they got there while Mikael was fight)**

We ran up the stair as fast as we could. I was were nearing the top I noticed that something was going on in the arena. I pulled out the sniper rifle I had and looked through the scope. I was shocked at what I saw as I saw Mikael fighting against an opponent. I smiled as I thought 'You came for me didn't you Mikael. I will wait for you at the top then.' I continued to run up the stair as I then said to Arita "Arita when we get to the top I want to wait before we attack Retribution." "What, why do you want to wait after all we are close to beating this guy" he replied. "You see I have encountered this Retribution before and when I did I saw that he was no push over. Back their I saw some back up in the form of my boyfriend so if we wait for him then we will stand a chance" I told him. "Okay if that what you want to do then I will to do it" he told me. I smiled at the thought that I will be reunited with Mikael soon.

Time skip- 30 minutes later

I sat on the roof while I monitored what was going on with Mikael. I saw that after his fight he made his way over to a group which I could recognize was the rest of our friend since Kirito was using the avatar he had the last time he was in GGO. I saw that they were wrapping up thing and began running toward our location. "Okay Arita they are on their way now" I told him it was another 30 minutes when the door handle began to rattle before the door opened.

 **Unknown**

'So it appear this boy may be more capable then I realized but sadly he is only second biggest threat to me at this moment' I thought to myself as I watch several avatar fight over territory. Several were in red armour while other were in yellow armour. All of these armour were different due to the user. It was then that I saw the familiar flying sliver armour. 'So let go through this. At this moment Nega Nebulus poses a threat to me while Mikael also does. I can only plan to make sure that Mikael never comes to Brain Burst. Such ashame Mikael, I could almost call you brother consider we were made by the same people. Oh well until we meet again' I thought before going away.

 **End of Chapter- Right all I am going to say now is that SAO: Hunter and Prey shall be finished by the 19th August. I do hope that you have enjoy the chapter and are looking forward to the next one. So until next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Infiltration**

 **In this chapter the Black Knights reunited with a friend and a new ally as they prepare to fight Retribution once and for all.**

 **Hunter**

We rushed through the arena and made our way towards the tower. Me and Kirito looked around the tower first to make sure there was n more enemies left to deal with. "Right no one is here right now but be on the look out, we don't know if Retribution has any one else waiting for us" I told them as we entered the tower. We quickly went up the stair but stopped at each floor just to make sure no one was hiding ready to attack us. We approached the door leading to the roof as I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. "Right be ready we don't know what on the other side of this door" I said to everyone as they got their weapon out. I opened the door fully to reveal the roof. We saw that there was two people on the roof kneeling down with their weapons drawn. I saw the first person and immediately recognised that it was Sinon. "Sinon" I said completely shocked to see her as I suspected that Retribution would still have her locked up to use against me when it came time to fight. I saw her drop the sniper rifle she was holding and rushed at me. She hugged me as she said "Oh Mikael I am so glad to see you. I was so worry that I wouldn't see you again." "It's okay Sinon I'm here now" I replied as I hugged her back. Our moment was soon interrupted by the other person who was with Sinon. "Um" he said to me. "Oh sorry about that. It just that I am so happy to have Sinon back. Anyway who are you" I responded. "Oh my name is Arita, I was the one who helped Sinon" he told me.

"Thanks for that" I replied. "Wait you said your name was Arita right. Weren't you the one who organized a manhunt for Mikael" Philia said. Upon hearing that I move Sinon aside before drawing my sword and rushing him. I held my sword at his throat as I said "What do you want. You better answer me or else." "Listen I may have been after you to begin with but someone explain to me that you were not my enemy. I merely want to bring an end to Retribution and his twisted game that is all. I mean you no harm" he told me. I looked him in the eye to see if he was lying but saw that he was telling the truth. I withdraw my blade as I told "Alright I believe you for now but I will be watching you." After that I decided to tell everyone the plan I had for the attack. "Alright everyone listen up. When we get onto the airship we will split up into two team. Team one will be made up of me, Kirito, Yuuki and Arita. We will find Retribution and deal with him. Team 2 will be made up of the rest of you. Your mission will be to find the rest of the players that Retribution has. After you have rescued them,you will lead them off the airship and to safety. Under no circumstance are you to come back for team 1. Is that clear" I told them. "Wait why can't we come back for you" Asuna asked."Simple, I have no doubt that Retribution will be ready for us and if you were to come back then he would try to use you to stop us and win the fight" I replied. "Wait why is team 1 made up of you, Kirito, Yuuki and Arita" Philia asked me. "Simple, out of all of us me, Kirito and Yuuki are the best fighters. As for Arita, well I don't trust him fully so I'm making sure I don't let him out of my sight" I answered. We prepared to cross the bridge that was connecting the airship to the tower when all of the suddenly a screen appeared on the side of it and Retribution was on it.

"Well this is a surprise I wasn't expecting to see you all here as I was certain that the SDS would have a least made sure that only Mikael got here. Oh well this just this all the more enjoyable" he told us. "Tell me Retribution why are you doing this" I asked him still curious as to why he made up the whole death game even though it is true for him. "Why you say, well at first it was for revenge but when I tried that back in Alfhiem it didn't seem to go well so I gave up on that idea. So let just say I am merely a pawn in a much bigger game yet now I am looking for a way out and you Mikael are my way out" he told me before the screen disappeared. I tried to figure out what he meant by that but was unable to come up an answer. We all then continue on our way to his airship. "Right Sinon do you remember what the place he kept you look like" I asked her. "Yep I do" she replied. "Okay you take team 2 there. I'm guessing Retribution is at the front of the air ship so me and Team 1 shall head there" I told her before I kissed her on the lips. Kirito did the same with Asuna as a way good luck to our girlfriends. We then went our separate way as me, Kirito, Yuuki and Arita rushed toward the front of the airship.

We soon come across a massive door that read 'Control Room' in bold black letters as if to say here I am come get me. "Alright Retribution might be in here so stay on guard" I told them as we all took out our weapon. I opened the door to reveal a large room with a large window and single chair position in the middle of the room. I soon heard a loud slow clap as the chair turn around to reveal Retribution sat there with his legs crossed. "Well it seems you finally got here Mikael" he said to me. "Give it up Retribution, your twist game ends here" I told him. "Oh Mikael how right you are but this game of mine shall end with one winner. So who will it be me or you" he replied before throwing three darts at Kirito, Yuuki and Arita who were unable to dodge fast enough. "What did you do" I asked him. "Don't worry I just paralysed them so they won't interrupt our fight. Now Mikael let's end this once and for all" he told me before charging straight at me. I then charged at him as well as I prepared to clash.

 **End of chapter 11- I do apologise for how short it is in comparison to the other but the fight between Mikael and Retribution was planned out for the next two chapter so I wrote as much as I could to get Mikael from one part to another. In the next chapter Mikael and Retribution fight for the last time and this time I mean for THE LAST TIME.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Last Duel**

 **In this chapter we witness the last fight between Mikael and Retribution as this shall be the final fight between the two. Be aware that the following tow chapter my be a lot short than the other chapter due to it being mainly from Mikael point of view since there is no other conflict with the other character. Now let begin.**

 **Hunter**

Our blade clashed as we found ourselves equal with one another as my plasma blade was having hard time holding back one of his blades while Codebreaker was beginning to slice through his other blades. We both jumped back to gain distance from one another. "Uh it seem you had trick up your sleeve since you are using a physical sword instead of one of those energy sword. But such ashame you only have one while I carry two. Well that doesn't matter I sure that you will to the best of your abilities" he said to me but I refused to reply since I just wanting this fight over and done with once and for all. Yet despite how much I wanted this fight to be over I felt something that I hadn't felt since Sword Art Online and that was the need to become strong to finally show that I could win. Our attack counter and deflected one another while I managed to land a few good blow on yet none of them were fatal while Retribution wasn't having any luck in landing blows on me as I able to move slightly faster due to my plasma blade being much lighter than his blades. "You want to call it quits while you have a chance. I promise you that if you give up now then you will just be arrested and I won't be forced to kill you" I told him trying to reason with to just stop this and not make me a killer as I didn't want to do that.

"Ha like you think I will believe you. I know that you can't kill me since you want to change while I wish to return to the days of Sword Art Online, where people like us were fear. But no you won't allow that will you. Heck I kidnap your girlfriend and yet you still won't kill me" he replied to me. "I know I won't kill you. I have changed from those days and it time you except the fact that those days have passed. Laughing Coffin is nothing more than a memory and we are just fragments of that memory and do you know what happen when we fade" I asked him as he didn't respond. "The memory fades as well and that what I will do. Make the memory of Laughing Coffin fade away. I already have started it by changing my ways and now I will make it fade for good by making you disappear." I told him which seemed to anger him as he then shouted "THAT IT YOU DIE NOW, YOU BASTARD." He then charged at me as I quickly dodged and sliced off his right arm in order to disarm him. He then collapsed to his knees as I then said "You can't win retribution, just give up. I know who you are in the real world and once I get out of here there is no where you can run where I won't find you." "Alright I give up. I know when I have been beaten" he replied. I sigh, glad that this fight was over once and for all. I then noticed that he smirked as he said "But before you take me away, can I tell you the one thing I regret not doing." I was worried that it would be something terrible but then also thought that it might be how didn't change his ways sooner. My curiosity got the better of me as I said "go ahead." I soon regret saying those words as he then told me "My only regret is not having my way with that whore Sinon before I released her after all can you imagine how she would I have losing her virtual virginity to me(Yes I know it lazy to refer to first time sex between avatars as losing to losing virtual virginity but I could think of no other way to refer to it without saying rape)." I soon became angered by that comment as he refer to Sinon as a whore as well as refer to having sex with her.

"You know before I sent this little game up I paid a visit to a friend, I think you know him his name is Shinkawa Kyouji" he said, which only made me even more angry as I remember learning about Shinkawa Kyouji from Sinon and how he destroyed his friendship with Sinon by trying to do something horrible to her. "You know I asked him about Sinon and he went into great detail about his little attempt. I might I say it turned me on so much. Heck when I capture her I was so close to doing it. I still recall the soft feeling of her breast" he told me. I was now at my breaking point as I then shouted "THAT DOES IT. ASCENION: PHOENIX BURST." Suddenly fire surrounded me as my eyes turned blood red and my hair white with a red bang. I then dashed at him as he got up. My sword began to slash at him as my speed and strength had increase to a point where he couldn't see my movement. "Damn I'm surprised you had this power but now I finally I get to see you when your need to kill become so great it blocks out every other thought." he said to me but I ignored him and just threw away my weapons as I then tackled him to the ground and began to batter him to a point where his face was bleeding. My phoenix burst soon came to an end as I came back to my sense. I had my fist held up ready to continue beating him as his health was just two strike away from being completely gone.

He looked at me and said "Go ahead Mikael, kill me. I am ready to embrace my death as I know that there is still a killer in you." I got up and said "No I refuse to take another life." "Well then if you won't kill me then I will just have to kill you" he told me as he then got up and charged towards me with his sword ready to stab me. I saw that my sword were to far behind me to get in time to block him. I immediately then switched to my next option as I then said "Ascension: Time Freeze." Then nothing happened as I then thought 'What the hell why isn't it working.' "Ha it seems your little trick has failed you" he said as he closed the distance between us. Suddenly I saw a figure get in front of me. It wasn't until the blade pieced them that I realised that it was Arita who had broken free of the paralysis and managed to take the blow. Both me and Retribution were shocked at what happened. I quickly regained myself as I then used this opportunity to punch Retribution right in the face throwing him backwards. "THAT IT RETRIBUTION THIS FIGHT IS OVER, YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT IF ONE MORE HIT LANDS ON YOU THEN IT GAME OVER AND YOU BRAIN IS FRIED. JUST STOP THIS" I shouted at him.

He then got up and said "No I refuse, this fight shall end with you dead." He then got up off the ground. Suddenly I heard a voice shout "RETRIBTION YOU HAVE FAILED SO NOW I WILL END YOU AS I CANNOT ALLOW YOU ACTION TO CONTINUE." A figure then appeared behind him as he stood there in shock as a hand then piece through his chest.

 **End of Chapter 12- now this was interesting to write as I wanted to introduce one of Mikael new ascension abilities but I didn't know how to go about putting it in so this happened. I am aware that I may need to explain his ascensions abilities but I will save that for the end of the story as they play something more important in the next story as the way ascension goes in these stories is Redemption- introducing the ability and giving it to Mikael, Hunter and Prey- New abilities gained and more knowledge of it origin, Ragnorak- Mastering it fully, Accelerated Blade- the last part of it origins as well as it purpose. In the next chapter we wrap up what has happened in GGO as Black Knight return to ALO.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- It's finally over**

 **In this chapter we wrap up Retributions Death Game as we begin to move towards the events of SAO: Ragnorak.**

 **Hunter**

I stood there completely shocked at what had just happened as the shadowy figure began to change into the blue armoured figure I had encountered earlier. I collapsed down to my knees as I the shouted at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR." He then removed his arm from Retributions' chest as he then fell onto his knees. He then let out an ear piecing scream as he then exploded into crystal which told me that he had not only died in the game but also in the real world as that scream was due to the electromagnetic pulse that went off in his nevregear frying his brain which would of felt like agony. The figure refused to answer what I had said so I then shouted "I SAID WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR." My shock turned to anger as this being had just killed Retribution right in front of me when I trying to get him to quit and redeem himself for his crime like I had been. The figure then turned away and said "Saving you." I was confused as to how killing someone would count as saving me. "What do you mean I wouldn't of died if he had stab me" I replied to him. "Your wrong, I don't know where he got it but one of his blade would have destroyed your avatar data(Be aware Mikael is using one avatar which is his SAO avatar only it been transferred over to ALO and GGO). If that had happen then you would have to create new characters in all of the games I couldn't allow that. As it is now your current avatar is almost strong enough to defeat my sons and that exactly what I want you for. Nothing else until we meet again Mikael" he told me before fading away. I then regained myself and rushed over to Arita who was on the ground.

I knelt down next to him and said "Arita are you okay." "Yeah through it suck though I'm about to lose this avatar. This may be a blessing though as I was considering leaving this game and this will just make it easier then to sell my avatar to the highest bidder only to have miss use it" he said. "Yeah I know that feeling. I had at least tree other avatars before I got this avatar (Mikael has been a gamer since he was six years old and he is 19 years old in this story as he is two year old than Kirito) but that was all before Virtual Reality so they where avatar on my pc and I would sell them to friends who weren't doing to well but only a week later I would learn what they had done with it" I told him revealing a bit about my past in the process. "Ha I guess you I were alike for while ashame that I met you now. I bet we would have been good friends" he said to me. "What to stop us being friends after all just because your avatar is gone doesn't mean we can't meet in the real world as well as you could play a game called Alfhiem Online since I'm on that game along with my friends" I told him. "You know what I might just take you up on that. My real name is Hoga Kazu" he said. "My real name is Mikael Kitagawa" I replied. "So your avatar name is similar to the real world. I haven't met many people who do that. Well until we meet again Mikael" he responded before his avatar exploded in my arms.

I then stood up and said "Zeon are you there." "Yes sir I am here what is it" he asked me. "Zeon are you able to log off me and everyone else including players by the Strea and Philia" I asked him. "I can but I can't for the player Strea as she is an AI however I am able to transfer her over to ALO and store her in your amusphere to keep her safe" he told me. I figure that I might have a problem with Strea with her being an AI as she had no body to log off into. "Alright do that then Zeon" I said to him. "Right away sir" he told me before he then logged me off. I soon awoke in my office and saw Nariko staring at me. "Nariko is everything okay" I asked her as I saw worried on her face. "Yeah everything is fine. It just I'm worried about you that all" she replied to me. "Why are you worried about me" I asked her. "I saw all that happened to you Mikael and if I'm honest that figure scared me. Are you sure you want to do what he asked" she said to me. "What else am I suppose to do if hadn't argeed then Strea might of died" I responded. "Understand Mikael it just that you now faced with an enemy who knows a lot about you but you don't know about him" she told me. "I know Nariko I can only hope to buy my time until I am ready to face him" I said to her. "Yeah that all we can hope for" she told me.

 **Time-skip: 1 week later**

A week had gone by since the end of Retribution death game. Not much had happened since then. I met up with Arita in the real world and was able to convince him to start playing ALO but he choose to work with a team of players rather than with my guild. I choose to let him do that instead of trying to force him to join. The most difficult thing I faced was Sinon, despite how she acted when we met GGO, retribution had scarred her and made her afraid of the virtual world. It was due to everyone efforts that she was finally able to log back onto ALO. Strea seemed to have settled into ALO easily and had taken a liking to that virtual world, she was most exciting about being reunited with her sister. Much like Arita, I offered her the chance to join the Black Knights however unlike Arita she told me she would think about it. I did log back onto GGO to see how Philia but I learnt that she had quit the game so I tried to located her in the real world since it only seem fair to offer her the chance to play ALO and join the Black Knights but I turned up with nothing. It was on Saturday that I decide to do something that would change my life.

 **End of chapter 13- In the next chapter we learn what Mikael did that changed his life as well as the Black Knights gain two new members as well as learn that they might have so competition in the form of a brand new guild. I am aware this chapter are short and they are because there is much content to add to them since these chapter mainly set up what will be happening in SAO: Ragnorak. I hope you have enjoy this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14- Ragnorak: Beginning**

 **This is the long awaited final chapter of SAO: Hunter & Prey as well as the start of SAO: Ragnorak. I apologise for how long it took to write this chapter and I will explain at the end just why it took so long for me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sword Art Online. I do however own Mikael and all other OC in this story**

The end of a virtual world something I never encountered until Sword Art Online. It was also something I never wanted to see after that since seeing such destruction of a beautiful world but yet little did I know at the time that I would be faced which such a sight once again. The day it started was just like any other day in Alfhiem Online the only difference was it my day off of running the Black Knights as I decided that the Black Knights should take one day off to rest themselves. During my time off I decided to spend time with Sinon and our daughter Kasai. It seemed that Kirito and Asuna had the same idea as they brought Yui over to Black HQ. We all were sat in the living quarters of the building as we watched Kasai and Yui play together. My attention was taking away from the scene by a sudden knock at the door. "Was anyone excepting someone" I asked Sinon, Kirito and Asuna. "Nope" they all responded. I then got up from where I was and walked over to the door. I looked through the peep-hole to see a familiar set of cat ears and blonde hair. "It's Argo" I said to Kirito. (I put Argo in this story after playing the game Sword Art Online: Lost Song since I couldn't find her in the anime after the Aincrad Arc) "I wonder what she wants" Kirito responded. I thought for a minute before in then hit as to why she was here. "Oh I remember now I asked Argo if she could any information on the new abilities and boss from the update" I told them. "Wait Mikael I thought your company was updating the game since you got the server from it previous company" Asuna said to me. "Yeah they do but I didn't want to cheat at this game so I told them to run thing like bosses and abilities by Amano to make sure their alright" I replied before opening the door to let Argo.

I then went back over to the coach as Argo came in. "Hey Argo how are you" I asked her. "I'm good Mikel, I got the info you asked for" she told me. (Yeah Argo doesn't say Mikael right since well if she can't Kirito name right then want the harm of have her do it for someone else). I then opened up the trade menu to transfer the menu to her. "There you go there is the amount we agreed on" I told her as she transferred the information to me. "Yep pleasure doing business with you" she replied . "Though I did learn something interesting while gather the information" she told me. "Oh and what that's" I asked her, curious as to what was interesting. "Well according to what players have been saying it would appear you have a rival gulid since a new guild has appeared and gaining members quickly due to their leader" she told me. "Who is their leader then" I asked. "Apparently it being lead by that idol named Seven. It's called Shamrock" she responded. "Seven why does that name sound familiar. Oh that right that the username of Dr Rainbow"I responded.(I apologise if she a professor instead of a doctor it just that when I play Lost Song that what she called as well as I apologise if her name isn't Rainbow but with the English subbed game she just referred to as Rainbow.)

"It sound like your familiar with her Mikel, could you be a fan by chance" Argo said trying to tease me. "Nope I not a fan of her it just I find her research into the virtual world interesting" I told her. "Also it seems that there is two interesting player in her guild. There's her bodyguard Sumergai who apparently has a OSS as well as was capable of beating Eugene earning him the title of Fourth strongest in the game. There is also her sister Rain who is a dual wielder and process a OSS called Thousand Rain" she told me. "Hmph that interesting. Wait you said Sumeragi is the fourth strongest so does that mean someone made a list of the strongest players" I asked her curious as to who was on the list. "Yeah I started to make a list after I noticed that a few player were really strong started popping up" she told us. "Oh so who is on the list then" I asked her. "Here the list so far see for yourself" she told me handing me a scroll. I opened it up and read:

 _Top Players in ALO_

 _Mikael, Alias- Black Blade or Inferno Blade. Race- Salamander/Alf. Known skills- Dual Wielding, Unique Skill Guardian Slayer, Advance Fire, Lighting,Darkness and Light Magic. Gain top spot after beating previous holding Yuuki as well as claimed to have duel the Spriggan Kirito to a draw though truth is unknown. Leader of the Guild- The Black Knights_

 _Kirito, Alias- Black Swordsman, The Spriggan Kirito. Race- Spriggan. Known skills- Dual Wielding, Advance Illusion magic. Gained the second spot after a duel with Mikael. Did hold top spot before being beaten by Yuuki twice. Known to have cleared the game SAO with help from Mikael and Asuna. Member of the Black Knights_

 _Yuuki, Alias- Zekken. Race- Imp. Known skills- Original Sword Skill Absolute Sword. Gained Third spot due to losing the top spot to Mikael. Former member of the Sleeping Knights before disbanding and joined the Black Knights and being named as Second in command with Asuna._

 _Sumeragi. Race- Undine. Known skills- OSS One Handed Tyr. Gained Fourth spot after several witness said that he had beaten Eugene in a one on one battle._

 _Eugene. Race- Salamander. Weapon- Demonic Sword Gram. Gained Fifth spot after being beaten by Mikael, Kirito and Sumeragi but still remained the leader of the Salamander after his brother was forced to quit by the combined forces of the Cait Sith and Sylph._

After reading the scroll I passed it back to Argo and opened up the information about the update. "So it's seems you place me, kirito and Yuuki. Why exactly did you do that" I asked Argo. "Come on Mikel we all known the three of you are the strongest in this entire game. With Kirito having beaten Sword Art Online, Yuuki with her overpowered sword skill and you with your unknown skills and the fact your one of the most overpowered players I have ever met. It made sense to put you at the top" she responded. "Yeah it make sense but you are aware now that cause me and Kirito to get unwanted attention since now other players are going to look for us in order to challenge us to a duel" I replied. "So what I'm sure you and Kibo can handle anyone that comes at you" Argo told me. It was then that I knew that this argument was going to end. "Fair enough just next time you decide to do something like that just check that it okay" I told her. "Sure thing" she replied before she left the building. Once she left I decide to read what had come with the update. It read:

 **Alfhiem Online Update 3.5**

 **To fellow players of our game we are sending this out to info you about are recent update to the game. We have decide to update the game in order to offer new content to both players who have been with us since the start of Alfhiem Online and those who are joining us now.**

 **Now the first brand new content is what we have added to the races. While we have kept the original races we have added two new races to go along with** **the Alf races. These two races are referred to as the Fallen and the Chromes. These two races are similar to the Alf except for two things which are the wing colour and the spells. The Fallen have Black wings and** **use darkness magic while the Chromes have Sliver wings and use metal magic. Along with the two races we added something news to the races that are currently in the game and that it transformation. Each of this transformation will cause the avatar to gain a set of armour which will be the colour of the race as well as will increase the users magic capabilities by 20% however unlocking this transformation requires that players complete the quest 'Next Evolution.'**

 **Along with this new transformation, each race will get brand new spells. These new spells go as : Salamander- Fire Breath, Lava Blade, Dragon Fire Fist and Scared Fire Beam. Sylph- Spiraling Wind, Almighty Wind, Levitation and Giant Wind Shrunken. Undine- Full Revival, Water Blast, Boiling Water Whip and Summon Kraken. Cait Sith- Lion Claws, Cheetah Step, Tiger Summon and Oculus Vision.** **Spriggan- Clones, Shadow Clone, Element Illusion and Field Advantage. Alf- Lighting Blade, Blinding Light, Guardian Summon and Holy Light Beam. (** Right I am just going to skip to the weapons since if I keep going then this chapter will never end.)

 **Weapons updates: To combat the new bosses we have update the weapon system so that there are new skills which includes moves such as Galaxy Burst Stream(39 hit combo made up of fire and lighting strike), Moonlight Slash(A scared light Slash capable of paralysing bosses). The weapons have been changed to include weapon that are seen as legendary or scared as these weapon have special effect as well as are able to transform into a even more powerful weapon. We have also include a weapon to combat the Excalibur which is called Abaslon, a sliver blade capable of cutting down any opponent as well as is the only blade that will be able to finish off the final boss in the story mission.**

 **Story Mission/Land Update: With this update we decided to launch a story mission for a play to complete since the grand quest has been beating already. This story is activated by beating the boss 'Mangi.' Also with this story mission comes brand new location which are Tartarus, Asgard, Acadia,Eden, Hel, Purgatory and Nelfhel. Each of these location will be opened up as you go through the story.**

 **We Hope you enjoy the update and good luck with the story mission.**

Once I was finished reading it I decide I would head out and check out the boss that was mentioned. "Well I going out then" I told everyone. "Where are you going Mikael" Sinon asked me. "Well I just read the update and apparently there is now a story mission so I am going to check the first boss of it out and see if I could beat" I told her. "Hang Mikael I come with you to help out" Kirito said. "Are you sure Kirito after all we don't know what this boss is like. I know that I may be able to beat it due to my abilities" I asked him. "Yeah i'm sure after all it better to have two skilled player then one" he replied. "Okay then, Hey zeon can you teleport us to the dungeon of the boss Mangi" I asked. "Sure thing sir, hold one minute" he told me. "Okay we are good to go" he said to me. "Okay let go" I replied.

(Time skip to the end of the battle)

The battle with Mangi was one of the hardest battle I had ever fought as after every quarter of health he would spawn a new weapon for us to combat but with a synced attack me and kirito were finally able to finish the boss. It was was the boss exploded that kirito began to collapse. "Wow I've got you" I said as caught him. "Thanks bro" he said. "Hey it seem we both got an item from the boss" I told him as I noticed a screen pop up saying I had received something called 'Scared Blade Calibur.' "Huh I would what next in the story mission" I asked. Suddenly the whole turned black as a being of light appear. The being said to us "Thank you brave warriors, due to you Mangi is free and allowed to return to us. However this is not the end as we need you help. The being name Ragnorak has awoke and is planning to destroy everything as we know it. The god which to stop him we are unable to as both Thor and Odin have falling ill due to being poison by one of Ragnorak minion disguised as a servant in order to stop us from stopping his master revival. So I ask of you brave warriors stop Ragnoak before he is back at full power in three months time. To do this you must defeat each of general, find the sword Abaslon, enter Tartarus and kill him once and for all." Once that was said and done the being disappeared. "Well this is just great" I said realise what had just happened.

 **End of the final chapter, Now on to why this chapter took so long to write well I just had lot on my plate as I just got the news that a family member has been diagonised with lung cancer and I have trying to get a job as well as every time I tried to write I had writers block but don't worry I am now back at writing and will be doing the chapter as fast as I can but they will take time to write. Any way we are now onto the fourth story which SAO: Ragnorak. If there is anything you wish to know anything about the story then please leave a review saying what you would like to know. Also I have notice I haven't being do disclaimers so now I will be doing those as I don't to get sued. Also I got rid of chapter 14 since that chapter isn't important but will pop up in SAO: Reality. Until next time.**


End file.
